Basto una Noche
by Ani-Black-Morttessen
Summary: ¿Q pasa cuando una Slytherin y un Gryffindor tienen q pasar tiempo juntos?...Ella lo detesta...El la ve como una compañera...pero ¿seguira asi...o nacera algo mas entre ellos?...Tal ves solo 1 noche baste para descubrirlo...
1. Chapter 1

_Hacia una día nublado ningún alumno paseaba por los jardines ese día…la gran mayoría se refugiaba en sus salas comunes de la enorme tormenta q caía sobre el castillo…_

No puedo entender q ganan molestando a Severus – dijo una chica q estaba sentada en una de las cómodas sillas de la sala común de Slytherin

Lo q yo no entiendo Cissy es como puedes permitirlo – respondió una morena sentada a su lado

¿Estas tratando de lanzar una indirecta Paris?...por q no te va funcionar – respondió una rubia de ojos azules acostada en un sillón sin dejar de leer

De veras q no te entiendo Ara…Severus es tu primo y parece q eso no t importa cuando Potter y compañía lo molestan

Y parece q a ti te importa demasiado…Severus ya esta muy grandecito como para q alguien lo defienda… – pero en realidad no intervenía por propia petición de su primo…el no quería q ella saliera "lastimada" en algún enfrentamiento con ellos…mas de una ves había estado apunto de intervenir pero parecía q Severus leía sus pensamientos por q la miraba justo cuando ella estaba por tomar su varita…Cissy interrumpió sus pensamientos

A lo mejor Ara esta pensando en seguir los pasos de Richard… – con voz acusadora

¡¡CALLATE NARCISA! – exploto Ara – ¡¡TE HE DICHO Q NO MENCIONES A RICHARD!

Calma Ara…Cissy no quiso decir eso…

¡¡YA LO CREO Q NO! – dijo furiosa – ¡¡ESCUCHENME MUY BIEN LAS DOS YO NO SOY COMO RICHARD ¿ME OYEN! – y salio de la sala común

_No ella no era como Richard ella era una sangre pura y estaba muy orgullosa de serlo…ella nunca se rebajaría a hacer lo mismo q el…nunca…_

_Los días siguientes el clima se había normalizado hacia un día soleado y como era de esperarse los alumnos estaban afuera disfrutando…Acababan de salir de la clase de Aritmancia acabando así el día escolar faltaba poco para la cena…a los jardines salieron 3 estudiantes de 7mo…_

Me muero de aburrimiento – dijo un joven de lentes, cabello alborotado y unos ojos avellanas…

Yo también – contesto otro joven de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises…

¿Dónde esta Quejicus cuando lo necesitamos?

Ni idea Prongs…Moony ¿has visto a Quejicus?…me aburro

No – respondió un castaño – supongo q se quedo en Pociones

¿Dónde estará ese imbecil? – pregunto impaciente Sirius… – Hey Prongs…mira… – este volteo y su amigo señalaba con la cabeza a un muchacho de cabello negro q tenia la nariz metida en un libro…y q se sentó en el pasto a leer – vamos Prongs…

_Remus alzo los hombros y se quedo donde estaba…escucho una voz familiar…_

Esa Paris mira q es malagradecida…me dan ganas de… – decía enojada…

Hola Lily… – dijo sonriente…

Hola Remus… – cambiando inéditamente el tono de voz por uno mas amable

¿Por q estas tan molesta?

No es nada Remus… ¿q te ha parecido la clase de Aritmancia?…

_Mientras tanto James y Sirius se habían acercado peligrosamente a Snape…_

¡¡Quejicus! Amigo mío – dijo James quitándole el libro y lanzándolo por los aires

¡¡¿Q demo…!...ah son uds…devuélvanme ese libro – dijo Snape con desprecio…

¿Y si no queremos Quejicus? – respondió Sirius con desafío

Se verán en serios problemas – dijo sacando la varita…

¡¡Oh! Pero q miedo Quejicus y su varita – dijo James con sarcasmo

¡¡Vete a reír de tus padres Potter!...

Y tú vete a volar un rato… – dijo Sirius – ¡Levicorpus! – Snape se alza sostenido de un solo pie…James reía a carcajadas

¡¡Bájame imbecil! – exigía Snape…

Si tú lo deseas – Sirius lo soltó y este cayó dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

¿Es lo mejor q saben hacer? – dijo una voz fría…

Mira Prince esto es con tu primito…no contigo – le espeto Sirius…

Ara…no t metas – dijo Snape levantándose…

"Ara…no t metas" – dijo James imitándolo con voz boba…

_Un par de metros mas allá…_

Remus ¿q no vas a detenerlos?...eres Delegado…

Si…tienes razón – el y Lily se acercaron hacia ellos al igual q Paris y Narcisa…

¡¡No otro mas! – dijo Ara apuntándole a Remus – ¡¡Everte Statum!

¡¡Impedimenta! – dijo Remus librándose del hechizo…

¿Q esta pasando aquí? – dijo una voz femenina…todos voltearon – ¿Peleando?... – dijo al ver las varitas de Ara y Remus levantadas al igual q las de Sirius, James y Snape – Me decepcionas Lupin tu siendo Delegado…

Pero Profesora McGonagall – McGonagall la miro…

Señorita Evans manténgase al margen por favor… – miro a los otros – ustedes 5 están castigados… después de la cena Prince y Lupin se presentaran con el Profesor Slughorn el les dirá q hacer…Potter limpiaras los retretes de la enfermería…Black usted limpiara el salón de trofeos y finalmente Snape a usted le toca ayudar a Madame Pince a acomodar los libros de la biblioteca…ah y también voy a quitarles 10 pts a sus respectivas casas por cada uno de ustedes – dijo severa – ¿Q esperan? Vayan al Gran Comedor…

_Nadie dijo nada mas…y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor…Paris y Narcisa se unieron a Ara y Snape…_

¡¡Genial! vaya con mi suerte…cumplir castigo junto con Lupin – dijo Ara con recelo

Te dije q no te metiras Ara… – le reclamo Snape

Ya lo se…pero ya no puedo controlarme Severus…esos imbeciles…

Tal ves para la próxima me hagas caso y no tengas q cumplir castigo con ese Lupin – se sentó en la mesa y no dijo nada mas…

_En la mesa de Gryffindor…_

¡¡Rayos! Tenia q llegar Mcgonagall – decía Sirius malhumorado picando su papas…

Así es ella Padfoot…llega en el momento oportuno…

Y tu Moony ¿de verdad te ibas a batir con Prince?

¿Q?...claro q no…yo solo me defendí…

Lo q no entiendo es ¿por q McGonagall no nos puso el castigo a todos juntos

Por q los conoce Prongs…y no confía q ustedes 2 y Snape puedan estar en la misma habitación sin pelear…

Y por q entonces te pone el castigo con Prince si ustedes estaban "peleando"…

Por q Remus es mas conciente q ustedes 2 y McGonagall sabe q no provocara a Prince – dijo una pelirroja detrás de ellos…

Hola Evans – dijo James alborotándose el cabello – ¿gustas sentarte? – recorriéndose para hacerle lugar junto a el…

No gracias Potter…no quiero ver cabellos en mi comida…adiós – y se alejo sentándose con Arwen Morttessen…

Te batearon Prongs – dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a la castaña Morttessen

Gracias por el apoyo Padfoot – se quejo James…

Lo siento hermano – dijo sirviéndose algo de estofado – mas suerte para la próxima…¿q será eso q miran con tanto interés esas chicas – refierindose a las q leían el tablón de anuncios…

Habrá un baile de disfraces al fin del curso…ya saben la graduación…y no podrás asistir sin pareja parece q el tema será el siglo XVIII…habrá q ir con smoking de la época y las chicas usaran esos vestidos hampones q se usaban – respondió Remus de inmediato…

¿Un baile?...es la ocasión perfecta para salir con Evans… – dijo sonriendo James…

Ya lo creo…yo puedo ir con Morttessen…¿con quien iras Moony?

No lo se tal ves no vaya…tengo q checar el calendario…ya saben…

_James y Sirius no pudieron evitar mirarse…deseando q no hubiera luna llena el día del baile… nunca habían visto a Remus con tantas ganas de q la luna no apareciera_

No te preocupes Moony…checaremos bien la fecha…ya veras q podrás ir así q ve pensando con quien quieres ir – dijo un sonriente James

Desde luego – corroboró Sirius – y si llegara a ser día de luna…cosa q dudo mucho – dijo al ver la mirada acusadora de James – pasaremos la noche contigo…¿verdad Prongs?

Faltaba más…

No chicos…no se molesten…es su oportunidad con Arwen y Lily y no van a desperdiciarla por mi…

Mira Moony nos estamos adelantando…mejor hay q asegurarnos primero de si habrá luna o no…

_Después de media hora varios alumnos se estaban retirando de las mesas…la cena había concluido y regresaban a sus salas comunes…_

Bueno los veo arriba – dijo Sirius levantándose para ir a la sala de trofeos…

Yo también…nos vemos Moony – siguiendo a Sirius para salir de comedor y luego tomar otro camino hacia la enfermería…

_Finalmente Remus se levanto también para dirigirse a las mazmorras donde estaba el despacho del Profesor de Pociones…no quería llegar tarde así q apresuro el paso…bajo a las mazmorras la puerta estaba abierta así q entro al despacho…pero el Profesor no estaba ahí…_

Vaya…pensé q te tomarías la libertad de no venir – Ara Prince había hablado con mucha frialdad de espaldas a la puerta…

¿Por q no habría de venir? – respondió Remus normalmente…

Ese seria tu problema Lupin… – otra vez con tono frió – el Profesor quiere q identifiquemos y etiquetemos esos ingredientes – señalando un montón de plantas, polvos, botellas, esencias y demás q estaban en la mesa frente a ella – ay dios no puede ser q haya confundido la Luparia con el Ajenjo… – dijo con fastidio…poniendo los ingredientes en los envases correctos – incluso uno de primero puede distinguirlos…¿Cómo pudo confundirlos así? – dijo exasperada…

Cualquiera se confunde alguna ves…todos cometemos errores… – acercándose a la mesa…poniéndose a la derecha de ella..

Algunos hacen unos realmente estupidos… – mientras seguía ordenando los ingredientes – muy estúpidos…

Si bueno…pero todo tiene remedio…nadie es perfecto Ara…

Para ti soy Prince…no creo recordar q te permitiera llamarme por mi nombre de pila – dijo cortante… – mucho menos ahora q por tu culpa tengo q estar aquí…

No fue mi culpa…tu empezaste – dijo tranquilo…

Si por lo menos hubiera tenido q hacer esto con Severus no me importaría…Mcgonagall debe tener alterada las neuronas…

¿Te molesta tanto mi presencia? – mirándola…

Tanto como la de tus amiguitos – sin mirarlo…seguía ordenando los ingredientes – ese polvo es licopodio no polvos verrugosos…

¿Eh? – volvió a mirar los ingredientes y en efecto había confundido los envases – si…tienes razón… – y cambio las etiquetas

Si te distraes a cada rato harás todo mal…concéntrate…

¿Por q haces eso? – volviendo a mirarla…

¿Hacer q Lupin? – sin quitarle la vista a los ingredientes y etiquetándolos…

Eso…no ves a la gente cuando t habla…

¿Y para q tendría q verlos si lo tengo q oírlos?

No lo se…si miras a la gente podrías darte cuenta si te están mintiendo

Si mienten es su problema…a mi no me importa si dicen la verdad o no…maldita sea hace calor aquí – dijo quitándose la túnica y poniéndola en la silla cercana…

¿Calor?...yo no tengo calor…hace calor cuando están los calderos prendidos…

Bueno yo tengo calor y punto… – volviendo a los ingredientes…no sin antes mirar el reloj – mejor apurémonos q sino acabaremos muy tarde…

Si tienes razón…

_Siguieron separando y etiquetando los ingredientes durante un par de horas…horas en las q Remus trataba de hacer mas amenas tratando de entablar una conversación…pero Ara le contestaba muy cortante, seguía sin mirarlo o simplemente no le contestaba…queriendo dejar en claro q no siempre iba a obtener una respuesta suya…Ara ya se había desecho de la corbata también…fue cuando Remus noto q si estaba acalorada…finalmente terminaron de etiquetar los envases…_

¡Por fin! ya me estaba hartando… – dijo Ara recogiendo la túnica y la corbata de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta…pero esta se cerro de golpe – ¿Q demonios? – tratando de abrir inútilmente…

¿Q pasa? – pregunto Remus detrás de ella…

Se atasco esta maldita porquería… – Remus abrió la boca para hablar – shhh…escucha…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…SE HAN QUEDADO ENCERRADITOS Y JUNTITOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

¡¡MALDITO POLTERGEIST ABRE LA PUERTA! – grito furiosa…

Solo si lo pides por favor… – dijo Peeves

¡¡ABRE IMNEDITAMENTE GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!…

¡¡¡NO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – y lo oyeron alejarse…

¡¡Maldita Sea!...Lupin abre la ventana…

Ehh…estamos en las mazmorras…aquí no hay mas ventanas q esas 2 de arriba y me temo q no las alcanzamos…

Nnn…no…tiene q haber otra ventana…o la puerta tiene q abrirse…no me puedo quedar aquí…no…no – empezando a ponerse nerviosa – no…yo no puedo quedarme aquí…

Calma…el Profesor Slughorn tendrá q volver y nos sacara…

No…no puedo esperar tanto…no…no puedo – mas nerviosa todavía…empezando a caminar por la habitación nerviosa – tiene q haber una salida…tengo q salir de aquí – entonces sintió q Remus la tomaba por el brazo haciéndola girar hacia el…

¿Q te pasa? – viendo lo nerviosa q estaba…

¡¡Suéltame! – safandose bruscamente – yo no tengo nada…

Estas mintiendo…lo veo en tus ojos…

¿Y q más te da si miento? – mientras seguía buscando una forma de salir – no creo q tenga q importarte…mejor se útil buscando una forma de salir…la puerta esta sellada por fuera…

¿Cómo lo sabes?...

Por q no pasa corriente por abajo…¡¡Me lleva el demonio!…esto era justo lo q me faltaba…tener q estar encerrada contigo… – de espaldas a el y dando un golpe en la mesa…

¿También me vas a culpar por eso?...

No… – pero ese no sonó muy seco…muy forzado…

¿En serio estas bien? – viendo extrañado la posición de las manos de Ara sobre la mesa…

Ya…te...dije q si… – apoyándose con las manos en la mesa…

No te creo…

Mira Lupin estoy bien ¿si? – se dio la vuelta...grave error…en el acto se tambaleo y cayo de rodillas al suelo… – maldita sea…

Lo sabia… – se hincó junto a ella – ¿Q te pasa?

Nada…q…t…importe…Lupin – fue cuando Remus realmente se asusto…Ara jadeaba…

¿Y así quieres q t crea?...honestamente…

Honestamente…no…t…importa…Lupin – tomo aire y continuo – no…t…importa

Te esta faltando el aire claro q me importa…¿es Asma verdad?...

_Ara lo miro…no tenia caso negarlo en cuanto se empezara a sofocar se daría cuenta…detestaba eso…tantos años sin q nadie lo supiera y ahora _

Y…por…consecuencia…Claustrofobia – respirando entre cortadamente…

¿No trajiste tu…tu inhalador?... – ella negó – ¿sabiendo q bajarías a las mazmorras?…

Si la puerta…permanecía abierta…no había ningún problema…pero…ese idiota de Peeves… – respirado más entrecortadamente cada ves…

Tengo q sacarte de aquí…aguanta ¿si?... – se paro de nuevo y empezó a pensar en algo no había forma de salir si no era por la puerta pero esta estaba sellada…tenia q pensar en algo…Ara se sofocaba cada ves mas…

Maldita sea… – empezaba a faltarle el aire seriamente – tengo……q…… salir – trato de levantarse…pero no tenia fuerzas para sostenerse…casi caía de nuevo pero Remus la sostuvo sentándola recargada en la pared…

Tranquila te voy a sacar lo prometo… – Ara cada ves estaba mas pálida…

_Tenia q pensar en algo…y rápido no iba a permitir q algo le pasara pensaba Remus_

_Estaba mareada y veía borroso… innumerables veces q había estado en una mazmorra sin problemas y ahora…veía a un ¿desesperado?...¿Lupin estaba desesperado?...eso parecía…recorría por el cuarto…¿por q se desesperaba? No era el quien tenia asma…de pronto eso no importo…no sabia donde estaba no sabia quien era…no veía mas q oscuridad…oía voces lejanas…_

¡¡ARA!...¡¡DESPIERTA!...¡¡DESPIERTA!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ella abrió los ojos…había luz…y…y… podía respirar…¿q pasaría?...trato de levantarse…pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo_

Severus – dijo mirándolo – ¿Q paso?...

Anoche tuviste un percance en las mazmorras…

Si…lo se…pero no había salida…¿Cómo llegue aquí? – apenas había identificado el lugar era la enfermería

Me tope con el Profesor Slughorn después de terminar mi castigo…me dijo donde estabas y fui con el a buscarte…cuando llegamos…según Lupin acababas de desmayarte…

Ya veo…maldita sea ahora lo sabe…lo sabe Severus…

En mi opinión y te lo dije varias veces al menos los Profesores tenían q saberlo de ese modo no te hubieran mandado a las mazmorras…

Ya Severus no me regañes…

No lo hago…solo trato de prevenir otro incidente… – pero el tono de voz de Severus era muy diferente a otras veces…había algo raro…

¿Cuándo me puedo ir?...

La enfermera dijo q si despertabas bien podrías irte…

Grandioso… – se paro y busco su ropa…mientras Snape la esperaba afuera ella se cambio de ropa…

Ven vamos a desayunar – dijo en cuanto la vio salir ya cambiada…

_Fueron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin varias de las amigas de Ara…incluidas Paris y Narcisa se acercaron…_

¡¡Hey! Ara…¿Cómo estas?...

Estoy bien gracias Jess…

Severus nos dijo q estabas en la enfermería ¿q paso?... – dijo Paris curiosa…

No se seguramente algo me cayo mal en la cena y me desmaye…eso es todo… – sirviéndose algo de cereal…

Nos preocupaste cuando no llegaste y cuando no te vimos en el dormitorio esta mañana – agregó Narcisa

Ya se los dije estoy bien…¿Q clase tenemos?

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – respondió Narcisa

Genial una perdedera de tiempo – dijo Paris…

Vamos antes de q suene la campana…no me gusta el amontonadero…¿vienes Severus? – este negó – bueno nos alcanzas…

_Salieron hacia los jardines donde se impartía cuidado de criaturas mágicas…_

¿Ya oyeron del baile? – pregunto Narcisa…

Si…dicen q sin pareja no vas…y q será de disfraces de época – termino Jess…

Ay por favor…bonita manera de perder el tiempo un estupido baile…ay pero perdón si a Narcisa le encantan…sobre todo si Lucius la invita – dijo Ara irónicamente – ¿no será q quieres venir a presumirnos q ya t invito Cissy?

No seas amargada Ara…ah ¿o es q estas celosa?... – dijo enojada…

¿Yo? ¿celosa? Jajajajajajajaja por favor Narcisa…Lucius no es partido para mi…

¿Y quien si lo es?...deberías hablar con Richard tal ves ya te encontró prospecto… – con una sonrisa falsa…Ara iba contestar cuando Paris interrumpió…

¡¡Ya basta!...no se estén peleando por tonterías… – dijo Paris…

Paris tiene razón chicas se supone q son amigas…

Ay bueno ya…vamonos a clase q se nos hace tarde…a ver q estupido animal vemos hoy… - dijo Ara adelantándose…

Narcisa ¿pretendes q todo el colegio se entere de lo de Richard?... – dijo Paris reclamándole…

En dado caso ¿q?...ese no fue nuestro problema…

¿No te estarás desquitando de lo q paso en tu casa?

No digas tonterías…Ara me saca de mis casillas y eso es todo…

¿Van a venir o q? – Ara se había detenido a unos metros…

Si ya vamos… – la alcanzaron y llegaron a la clase…se pusieron en un pedazo de sombra a un lado de la cerca…

No entiendo q tenemos q verle a un estupido animal…deberían enseñar algo mas decente

Las criaturas mágicas son muy interesantes en mi opinión – dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de Ara…ella se volteo…

Si bueno Lupin…no creo q nadie pidiera tu opinión…ni tu presencia – dijo Ara fríamente… –

¿Q quieres?

Saber como estas Ara…

Estoy parada ¿no? – dijo sarcástica – y ya te dije q para ti soy Prince…vengan chicas busquemos otro sitio para estar… – se dio la vuelta y se fue…las demás la siguieron y Remus regreso con los Merodeadores…

Wow Moony ¿q fue eso? – dijo James…

Si..¿de cuando acá tu y Prince son "amigos"?...

Solo fui a preguntarle si estaba bien…se sintió indispuesta durante el castigo

Pues parece q no es muy agradecida ¿cierto?...

_Termino la clase de CCM y se dividieron los grupos de Adivinación y Runas Antiguas…para la mala suerte de Ara…sus amigas tenían q irse a Adivinación mientras ella tomaba Runas…de nuevo para su mala suerte recordó a mitad del camino q Lupin también tomaba Runas…¿por q demonios tenia q haber tenido ese ataque enfrente de el?…No le habría importado demasiado si fuera de Slytherin…pero tenia q ser un maldito Gryffindor y para colmo uno de los seguidores de Potter...seguramente se los había dicho…como odiaba a Remus Lupin_

Hola – dijo el castaño q se había sentado a su lado…

¿Otra vez tu?...¿Q quieres Lupin?...q sea rápido para q puedas irte y dejarme en paz…

Ya te lo dije…quería saber como sigues…y con respecto a irme me temo q no puedo…no hay mas butacas…

Bien…pero no molestes…ni me dirijas la palabra…no quiero tener trato contigo

¿Ni siquiera para darte esto? – le mostró una cadena con un pequeño camafeo de plata con las iniciales A P…

¿Dónde lo conseguiste?... – tomándolo…de inmediato se lo puso en el cuello y lo tapo con la corbata

Estaba en el piso…supongo q con lo nerviosa q estabas no t diste cuenta de q se te cayo…¿Quién es el chico q esta contigo?

Eso es algo q no t importa… – si Ara pensaba darle las gracias con esa pregunta había ahogado todas las esperanzas…

_Parecía q este no era el día de Ara…tuvo q trabajar con Remus durante toda la clase de Runas…a el no parecía molestarle…es mas parecía disfrutarlo…si…de seguro lo hacia para hacerla enojar…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente de las mazmorras y cada ves q se topaba con Lupin este se acercaba a preguntarle como estaba…ella estaba harta de eso…como si se sofocara a diario pensaba con rabia…cada ves era mas difícil mentir a sus amigas sobre las intenciones de Lupin al preguntarle con tanta insistencia…también parecía q los profesores estaban empeñados en q seguido trabajaran en el mismo equipo o peor aun en pareja…le era cada ves mas difícil ignorarlo… y eso era peligroso…la próxima ves le pediría al profesor q le asignara otro equipo o compañero de trabajo…_

¡¡Ara!...¿me estas oyendo?... – dijo Paris enojada…tenia 5 min. tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga

¿Eh?...no perdón ¿q decías?...

Paris te preguntaba ¿con quien quieres ir al baile? – respondió Jess sentada en su cama

Con nadie no voy a ir…es muy aburrido además ¿con quien iría?

Desde hace tiempo q Regulus t pretende no te hagas… – dijo Jess

Pretendía…tiempo pasado…creo q ahora tiene nueva prospecta…¿verdad Paris?

Yo…yo…no se de q hablas…Regulus es solo mi amigo

Jajajajajajaja ay Paris te echaste de cabeza sola… – rió Narcisa

Bueno ¿y tu Jess?...¿con quien vas?...

No se Ara…no creo q el me invite…

Invítalo tu entonces – sugirió Paris…

¿Estas loca?...¿como crees q voy a pararme enfrente de el y decir: Severus quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Jajajajajajaja espera un momento ¿quieres ir con Severus?...pero sino tienen nada en común… – Paris y Narcisa la miraron con enojo y dijo – bueno eso puede arreglarse…mira voy a preguntarle si va a ir con alguien al baile…si me dice q no…le sugiero q te invite…

Pero Ara ¿Cómo crees?...

Ara tiene razón Jess…además Severus casi siempre le hace caso y así no tienes q pedírselo tu… – afirmo Paris

No se…

Bueno ya me avisas si aceptas…bueno a Cissy no le preguntamos con que va…es obvio…

¡¡Con Lucius! – dijeron "melosamente" las 3…

¡¡Cállense!… – dijo sonrojada…

Esque no es novedad Cissy discúlpanos – dijo Ara riendo…

Además el colegio entero tendría q estar ciego si no prevé q se casaran… – continuo Paris riendo también…

¿Nos invitas a la boda? – le siguió Jess…

_Rieron las 3 a carcajadas mientras Narcisa tomaba una almohada y les daba de almohadazos…ellas también tomaron una almohada y empezaron la guerra…_

_Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…3 chicos checaban el mapa lunar…_

Veamos…según mis cálculos la luna aparece una noche después del baile…de modo q puedes ir al baile Moony…¿Moony?

¿Eh?...¿me decías Sirius?...

Dijo q si podrás ir al baile… – le respondió James

Pe…pero ¿están seguros? – dijo Remus checando el mapa lunar…

Q poca confianza nos tienes Moony claro q estoy seguro…hice el cálculo 3 veces…

Bueno en ese caso será mejor q me encuentre con quien ir ¿no? – dijo sonriendo…

Así es mi querido Moony…oye Prongs ¿ya se lo pediste a Evans?

No…esque nunca la encuentro sola…siempre esta con Morttessen…

Haberlo dicho antes tontito…yo me encargo de Morttessen…así le pido q vaya conmigo ¿vamos?

Ok…vamos…hey Moony ve pensando en tu candidata ¡eh! – dijo James mientras salía por el retrato de la dama gorda detrás de Sirius…

_Sirius y James recorrieron varios pasillos hasta q dieron con Lily y Arwen…_

Eh…hola Morttessen ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ok Black pero no t demores…ya vengo Lily…

Ok…te espero en la biblioteca… – dijo mientras Arwen y Sirius se alejaban…

No…espera Evans…yo quiero hablar contigo…

¿Q quieres Potter? – dijo cruzando los brazos…

Quería pedirte q…q fueras conmigo al baile…¿quieres?

Lo siento Potter…pero ya tengo pareja…

¿Quién? – dijo muy sorprendido y sintiendo q los celos lo carcomían…

Eso es asunto mío Potter…nos vemos – dio vuelta por el pasillo y se fue a la biblioteca…James miro a Sirius q conversaba con Arwen…se acercaban…

Genial entonces así quedamos…la próxima visita a Hogsmeade compramos los disfraces…

Ok…nos vemos Sirius…adiós James – y se fue por el mismo pasillo q Lily…

Nos vemos preciosa.. – y una vez q Arwen salio de vista – ¿y?...¿como te fue?

Mal Padfoot…Evans ya tiene pareja…

¿Quién?... – pregunto curioso…

No quiso decirme…

Q raro…Arwen no me dijo q Evans ya tuviera pareja…bueno Prongs tendremos q encontrarte otra pareja…vamos…

_Regresaron a la sala común y Remus hablaba con Reichel Woods…_

Mira ahí vienen – decía Remus mientras veía a sus amigos…

Hola Reichel… – saludaron ambos

Hola chicos…eeeh…James ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Claro – dijo este…ella se veía nerviosa y sonrojada…10 min. Después James volvió – bueno ya esta…iré con Reichel

Siento mucho q Lily ya tuviera pareja Prongs…

Si bueno suele pasar Moony…¿ya pensaste a quien invitaras?

Bueno…no en realidad aunque tengo a un par de chicas en mente… – mintió…no sabia a quien invitar…bueno si…pero q disparates estaba pensando Ara jamás iría con el

_¿Q tonterías estaba pensando?…¿ir al baile con Lupin?...era lo mas estupido q se le había atravesado por la cabeza…sin contar el hecho de no haberle hecho caso a Regulus quizás ahora tendría con quien ir al baile…aunque por otro lado no podría hacerle eso a Paris…a ella le había gustado Regulus también pero…por ella no lo había aceptado…por su amiga…_

_Pasaron los días demasiado pronto Regulus finalmente había invitado a Paris al baile y Snape siguiendo el "consejo" de Ara (por no decir la insinuación para q lo hiciera) invitó a Jess…de modo q Ara era la única q no tenia pareja del grupo…Paris había insistido en q fuera con Crabbe o Goyle pero Ara prefería morir antes q ir con alguno de ellos…es mas prefería ir con Lupin…¿Lupin otra ves?...maldición como se le aparecía a cada rato en clase, en los pasillos, en el jardín, en la biblioteca ya estaba alucinándolo…doblo la esquina ahí estaba de nuevo…pero no estaba solo una Hufflepuff estaba muy sonriente a su lado…demasiado sonriente para su gusto…de seguro iría al baile con ella…de pronto ocurrió algo q hizo q Ara abriera los ojos al máximo…la Hufflepuff se había puesto delante de Lupin…se había puesto de puntas y lo había besado…no pudo evitarlo y caminó hacia ellos…de pronto se dio cuenta ¿q hacia?...dándose cuenta de q era inútil regresar por donde venia…atrás estaban unos Slytherin…siguió su camino…_

Ay pero q tiernos – dijo sarcástica la chica se separo de Remus ruborizada – uy perdón los interrumpí…ay pero sigan…sigan si yo ya me voy – pasando por en medio de ambos… – síganse divirtiendo eh…chao… – doblo de nuevo el pasillo como si fuera a la biblioteca…

_Se detuvo q mitad del siguiente pasillo recargándose en la pared…Maldita sea…¿q demonios le pasaba? Había actuado como si estuviera…no…q tontería ella no estaba celosa y menos de la novia de Lupin…por q eso tenia q ser…su novia…sino ¿por q lo beso?...Lupin no se había resistido...pero a ella q demonios le importaba…maldita sea por q le importaba…de pronto las palabras de Narcisa diciendo q seguiría los pasos de Richard llegaron a su cabeza…¿sería posible q hubiera caído en el mismo estupido error?_

_FLASH BACK_

Pero ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – decía una enojada Ara de hace 2 años – tu un sangre limpia…

Siento desilusionarte Ara pero es lo q escogí ser…no lo q mis padres quieren q sea… – poniendo algunas pertenencias en su maleta

Sabes q me refiero a q te quieras casar con una sangre sucia…honestamente Richard no t entiendo…

Ara la amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca…ya me di cuenta de eso así q para q fingir q no pasa nada

Sabes q no van a permitir q te cases con ella y ensucies el nombre de la familia…

Por eso tengo q irme Ara…irme con ella a donde no nos encuentren donde podamos estar en paz…sin q mis padres nos molesten…ya se los dije a ellos si quieren pueden fingir q he muerto o decir lo q les venga en gana pero no voy a hacer lo q ellos me piden…esa es mi elección… – cerrando la maleta…

Estas cometiendo un error muy estupido Richard…si dejas todo por esa sangre sucia tendrás q olvidarte de tu familia…

No necesariamente de toda…espero q algún día entiendas q no tienes q ser lo q quieren q seas…sino lo q tu elijas ser…tu puedes elegir Ara…adiós… – el chico rubio tomo su maleta y fue hacia la chimenea de su habitación – ¡¡Al Callejón Diagon! – se oyó una detonación y Richard desapareció de la chimenea…

_¡¡PUM! Se oyó otra detonación proveniente de la puerta de la habitación entraron un hombre rubio platinado seguido de su mujer…junto con una mujer de cabello negro y otro joven de la edad de Ara…_

¿Dónde esta ese traidor? – pregunto furioso el hombre…

Ara ¿Dónde esta Richard? – pregunto la mujer rubia…

Se fue Madre…trate de detenerlo…pero…

Eres una inútil Ara…¿q ni siquiera pudiste detenerlo? – grito el hombre…

Yo…yo trate Padre pero fue imposible…el…el…me inmovilizo... – tratando de evitar la mirada rabiosa de su padre…topándose con la su primo…

¡¡BIEN!...¡¡BIEN!...¡¡SE ACABO!...¡¡ESTA MUERTO!…¡¡ESTA MUERTO PARA TODOS EN ESTA CASA Y NADIE DEBE VOLVER A NOMBRARLO!…¿QUEDO CLARO?

_La madre de Ara sollozaba…su padre salio de la habitación de Richard seguido por su madre y por la mujer de pelo negro…solo quedaron Snape y Ara…_

Ambos sabemos q Richard no te inmovilizo…¿Por q lo cubres?...

Después de todo era mi hermano ¿no?...

¿Era? – pregunto Snape

Ya oíste a mi Padre a partir de ahora esta muerto…solo le hice un ultimo favor ahora va tener q arreglárselas como pueda…si mis padres lo encuentran no volveré a ayudarlo…a partir de hoy lo mas cercano q tenga a un hermano serás tu Severus…Richard esta muerto…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Esta muerto… – dijo cerrando lo ojos

¿Quién?…¿el chico de la foto?...

Te he dicho q ese no es asunto tuyo Lupin… – sin abrir los ojos

¿Cómo sabes quien soy si no me miras cuando t hablo?...

Por q no hay nadie mas q sepa de esa foto… – abriendo los ojos por fin

Ah ya veo…oye Prince…me preguntaba si…si quisieras…¿ir al baile conmigo?

Ja…¿yo contigo Lupin?...¿q no vas con tu novia? – se mofo Ara…

¿Ir con mi novia? – pregunto extrañado – si t refieres a Laureen ella no es mi novia…

Ja…¿lo niegas ah?...los vi besándose… – sarcástica

Corrección ella me beso a mi…me pidió q fuera al baile con ella…pero le dije q iría con alguien mas…y bueno sin previo aviso me beso…

¿De modo q…me invitas al baile solo por safarte de Laureen eh?…eres un idiota Lupin – dijo enojada y se marcho…

No…espera no…no es así – demasiado tarde Ara ya se había ido…

_Era un tonto como se le ocurrió decir q Laureen lo había invitado…había echado a perder las cosas con Ara…parecía q siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguir q ella terminara enojada con el cada q conversaban…pero en realidad pretendía conocerla un poco mas…y de ser posible sacarle esa hermosa sonrisa q poseía en la foto del camafeo…la noche q lo encontró se había quedado hasta muy tarde observando la pequeña fotografía tratado de adivinar q había pasado con aquella sonrisa…era obvio q tenia q ver con el chico q la acompañaba…ahora el sabía q ese chico estaba muerto…de modo q tal ves las circunstancias en q ocurrió fueron las culpables de llevarse tan encantadora sonrisa de los labios de Ara Prince…pero ¿q tendría q ver con Ara como para q dejara se sonreír de esa manera?...tenían q haber sido muy cercanos de otra manera ella no habría cambiado tanto…_

_La excursión a Hogsmeade era mañana antes del baile…Sirius y James habían dicho q la aprovecharían para comprar los disfraces para el baile…q en eso habían quedado con Reichel y Arwen…_

¿Por q no haces lo mismo Moony? – preguntó James…

Si podría ser pero aun no estoy muy convencido de ir…

¿Q no quieres ir?...¿q pasa Moony?...hace días todavía tenias muchas ganas de ir… – dijo Sirius

No pasa nada chicos…

Oh vamos Moony ¿no será por q no has invitado a nadie?...¿o si?

Si la invite Prongs pero hubo un malentendido y no acepto ir conmigo…

Pues acláraselo e invítala de nuevo…sino quiere bueno hombre hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts…

Para ti es fácil decirlo Padfoot tu si vas con quien quieres ir – dijo James – bueno Moony invítala de nuevo mañana cuando estemos en Hogsmeade

Si…lo voy a intentar…

Actualize! Bueno espero q les este gustando -…pronto lo tendre todo…saludos…

**Para siesna: **1000 gracias x review …aquí t dejo un nuevo cap…espero q t guste…


	4. Chapter 4

_En la sala común de Slytherin_

Oh vamos Ara…ven con nosotras mañana – insistía Jess…

No tiene caso…ya les dije q no iré al baile ¿para q entonces necesito un disfraz? – decía ella…

Bueno q tal q a ultima hora si vas…tendrías q tener un disfraz a menos q quieras q t envolvamos con papel higiénico – dijo Paris

Te verías muy bien…te tomare muchas fotos – dijo Narcisa riéndose…

Ja ja ja q graciosa Cissy – dijo con sarcasmo… – ay bueno esta bien…si voy…no entiendo para q pero iré… – una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en sus 3 amigas…

_A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno antes de irse Ara no sabia por q había aceptado…ya q sus 3 amigas habían quedado con sus respectivas parejas en la tienda de disfraces para elegir juntos q llevarían…_

Genial nada mas haré bola ahí – dijo para si misma… – mejor les digo q no voy

_Pero era demasiado tarde sus amigas ya habían venido por ella e iban todas rumbo a Hogsmeade…de reojo vio a Lupin…iba con Potter, Woods, Morttessen y Black…parecía q el no tenia pareja…se lo merecía por haber querido usarla para librarse de esa Hufflepuff…se alegraba por q tampoco tuviera pareja…pero…¿era por su orgullo o por q todavía tendría la oportunidad de ir con el?...mejor no pensaba en eso…se bajo del carruaje con sus amigas quienes de inmediato buscaban con la mirada a sus parejas para ir directamente a comprar los disfraces y pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos…_

Mejor – pensó Ara – si compro un disfraz rápido me puedo largar al castillo…al fin q no me han de extrañar mucho esas 3…

_Se encamino junto con los demás a la tienda de disfraces…_

Hey miren…encontré mi disfraz – tomando un vestido color gris claro… – ¿q opinas Lucius?...

Te veras grandiosa Cissy – respondió en un tono frío…tomando un smoking plateado… - creo q me llevare este…

Te veras guapísimo Lucius… – dijo Narcisa sonriente mientras Ara ponía los ojos en blanco…como a Narcisa le gustaba tanto Lucius tratándola así…

Miren este traje negro no esta tan mal – dijo Snape

No…y tampoco este vestido marrón oscuro – dijo Paris

Me lo ganaste…justo iba a tomarlo…

Mira aquí encontré uno Ara – dijo Regulus

Pero ese es de hombre… – viendo el smoking marrón claro q tenia en la mano

No…ese es el mío me refiero a este – sacando un bonito vestido azul zafiro – combinará con tus ojos – ella lo tomo y le dio las gracias…

Genial – dijo Jess sosteniendo un vestido negro… – este estará bien…

Si bueno ¿ya todos están conformes con sus trajes?... – todos asintieron – bueno vayamos a pagar

_Fueron al mostrador a pagar cuando entraron 4 personas…_

¿Y ya saben q color de traje comprar? – pregunto James…

Pues claro Prongs…yo iré de gris Oxford y Arwen de vestido rosa

Si…¿y ustedes? ¿de q irán tu y Reichel?...

Pensábamos llevar algo color vino…así iremos como reyes – dijo James con falsa modestia…

Uy oyeron eso su alteza real es bien modesta – dijo Paris…

No podrían ser mas egocentristas… – dijo Lucius…

Un par de imbeciles q no saben mas q alborotarse el cabello – dijo Snape…

¿Quieres ver como te rompo la cara de muñeca Malfoy? – dijo Sirius

No empieces Sirius – dijo Narcisa

En serio Cissy no se como pretendes casarte con ese idiota… – dijo Sirius

¡¡Eso no te importa!...

Mejor vamonos chicos…no perdamos nuestro valioso tiempo con estos – dijo Ara…

Tiene razón Ara…mejor vamonos…huele a traidores aquí – dijo Regulus…terminaron de pagar y salieron de la tienda…

Pesados – dijo Sirius… – bueno pero no me van a arruinar el día…ven preciosa vamos por esos trajes – llevándose a Arwen de la mano…

Vamos Reichel busquemos… – llevándosela por otro pasillo…se oyó q abrieron la puerta…

Bueno ¿y q buscamos exactamente?...

No lo se…ven veamos por acá – entrado en el mismo pasillo q Sirius y Arwen…

Arwen estas aquí… – dijo Lily…

Hola Lily…a vienes con Amos Diggory – Sirius volteo…era verdad venia con el…¿Dónde estaba James?

¿Ya saben q van a comprar? – pregunto la rubia Arwen…

En eso estamos ¿y ustedes?... – respondió Diggory

Estamos escogiendo… – respondió Sirius q seguía buscando con la mirada a James…

Hey Lily mira…un traje beige…¿q opinas? – dijo Diggory…

Esta muy bien Amos…ahora veamos q hay para mi…

Mira Lily…el traje perfecto para ti – dijo Arwen sacando un traje color blanco…

¿Tu crees? – dijo Lily dudosa…

Sin duda te veras muy bien Lily – dijo Amos

Bueno entonces me lo llevo – dijo sonriente… – vamos a pagar…¿vienen?

Eh no estamos esperando a James y Reichel… – dijo Sirius…

Ah bueno…nos vemos después – pagaron los trajes y salieron de la tienda

Y Prongs ni sus luces…el quería saber con quien iba Evans

Si ya lo se Padfoot…la vi con Diggory… – dijo James atrás de el…malhumorado

¿Encontraron sus disfraces? Para irnos de aquí – decía Reichel con notable mal humor…

Si…vamonos…tenemos tiempo antes de ir a las tres escobas… – diciendo esto Sirius fueron a pagar los trajes y salieron de la tienda…

_Salieron a las bien adornadas calles de Hogsmeade…algunos alumnos compraban accesorios para completar su vestuario, otros caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade y otros mas se reunían en las tres escobas…sin embargo aun había gente en la tienda de disfraces…probándose algunos…se abrió la puerta y entraron mas alumnos…entre ellos una rubia…_

No puedo creer q no lo encuentre… – dijo buscando algo en el piso…

_Metros mas allá alguien recogía un pequeño objeto del suelo sonriendo…probablemente ella no se había percatado de su ausencia o no estaría ahí…se incorporo viendo q estaba equivocado Ara ya se había dado cuenta de la falta de su camafeo y lo estaba buscando…de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y se acerco q ella…_

¿Es esto lo q la Dama esta buscando? – fingiendo un poco la voz y mostrándole el camafeo…

_Ara volteo a ver quien le tendía el camafeo…era un chico alto y castaño q llevaba una mascara q le cubría parte de la cara…de modo q solo podía ver unos hermosos ojos marrón detrás de las hendiduras de la mascara_

¿Cómo sabe q es mío? – dijo tomándolo…

Lo supuse…la vi buscando algo y yo acabo de encontrar esto – sin dejar de fingir la voz

Gracias…no se q habría hecho si lo perdía…¿Cómo se lo agradezco?

Mmm…¿podría ser lo q yo quiera? – ella asintió – ¿me da su palabra?

Claro…es decir…siempre y cuando este en mis posibilidades…le doy mi palabra…

Entonces…sino tiene pareja ¿iría conmigo al baile?...

Bueno…ya le di mi palabra ¿no?...

Me alegra escuchar eso – quitándose de la mascara…

¡¡¿Lupin!...No…Olvídalo…no iré contigo… – dijo dándose la vuelta lista para marcharse pero Remus la detuvo…

Escúchame Ara…no quise decir q te invitaba al baile por "librarme" de Laureen…te invite por q en realidad quiero ir contigo… – Ara lo miró despectiva…

Iré contigo… – Remus sonrió – pero solo por q t di mi palabra Lupin…

¿Por q no me llamas Remus? – pregunto sonriendo…

Como sea Remus o Lupin me da igual…

Simplemente dime Remus – sonriendo…

Y bueno Lu… – el alzó la ceja – Remus ¿ya tienes traje?...

Iré de azul marino... – ahora fue Ara quien alzo la ceja – claro a menos q prefieras q vaya de violeta…

De ninguna manera iré con alguien q vaya de violeta – dijo cruzando los brazos…

Entonces azul marino – dijo sonriente – bueno y ¿Dónde t recojo?...

Nos veremos en el gran comedor…no es necesario q pases por mi a ningún lado…

Como gustes…bueno ¿y q piensas hacer ahora?...

Irme al castillo mis amigos deben estarme esperando… – y salio de la tienda antes q Remus dijera algo mas…

_Remus también salio de la tienda rumbo a las tres escobas había quedado de verse ahí con James y Sirius cuando terminaran de comprar…los encontró muy animados tomando cerveza de mantequilla…_

Hey Moony…¿q tal todo amigo? – dijo Sirius…

Todo salio muy bien…hice lo q me aconsejaron…le aclare las cosas y la invite de nuevo al baile…

¿Y acepto? – pregunto James curioso…

Si... – dijo sonriente…

Bueno ¿Y nos vas a decir ya quien es tu acompañante? – dijo Sirius quien había intentado sacarle la información durante todo el camino de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade…

Bueno…vale…les voy a decir…voy con Ara Prince…

¡¡¿CON ARA PRINCE! – dijeron absolutamente sorprendidos atragantándose James con la cerveza q se había tomado segundos antes…

Eh… si ¿por q?... – dijo normal…

¿Cómo q por q?...es la prima de Quejicus…

¿Y q tiene de malo?...

No nada – dijo finalmente James – es solo q nos has sorprendido Moony... – Sirius asentía incrédulo…

Bueno será mejor q regresemos al castillo…tenemos q arreglarnos…

¿Así o mas guapo? – dijo Sirius posando…

Mmm sabes Padfoot necesitara mucho arreglo hoy – decía James en tono de burla…

Claro q se refiere al traje…para q este a tu altura – dijo Remus al ver la cara de Sirius…

_Se levantaron Sirius y James de la mesa…fueron a pagar y salieron junto con Remus de las tres escobas rumbo al castillo…al llegar a el solo se podían visualizar chicos en el pasillo…parecía como si las chicas hubieran desaparecido de Hogwarts…_

Típico de las chicas…nunca tienen suficiente tiempo para arreglarse…y luego t dejan esperando…

Pero la espera bien vale la pena Padfoot…ya veras q no te quejas – dijo Remus…

Si bueno q se puede esperar…las chicas desean ponerse a nuestra altura para verse tan bien como nosotros... – entrando a la sala común para luego irse a los dormitorios…

Bueno pues a alistarnos… – dijo Sirius corriendo al baño y cerrando por dentro…

¡¡Padfoot déjanos entrar! – golpeaban James y Remus…se oía la regadera…

Siempre es lo mismo…si hay suficientes regaderas por q siempre nos deja afuera…

Eh…James ¿no recuerdas q la ultima ves le tomaste una foto cantando en la regadera? – reía Remus…

Ah es cierto…ya se me había olvidado…eso me da una idea – sonreía con malicia... – hey Padfoot sino abres la puerta ampliare la foto y la expondré en el gran comedor…¿q te parece ahora mismo? – se oyó el chasquido de la cerradura…Sirius había usado el Alohomora…

Bien hecho James – sonreía Remus al tiempo q entraba con este…

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de chicas de Slytherin…_

¡¡¿Q VAS CON LUPIN! – decían Cissy, Paris y Jess a coro…

Me tendió una trampa ya se los explique…le di mi palabra antes de q se quitara la mascara…el muy desgraciado…ya me las paga después…

Pudiste haberte negado…o esque no querías desaprovechar la oportunidad – dijo Cissy acusadora…

¡¡No empieces Narcisa! – dijo Ara alzando la voz... – tal ves la palabra de los Black no valga…pero la de los Prince si…

¡¡¿Q estas diciendo! – dijo Cissy furiosa…

Chicas calma…no se peleen otra ves…Cissy si ella dice q Lupin le tendió una trampa es por q así fue…y Ara no diga q la palabra de Cissy no vale... – dijo Paris q como siempre tenia q calmar las disputas entre Ara y Narcisa…

Si claro – dijeron las dos con sarcasmo…

Dejen de estarse peleando y mejor arréglense ya – dijo Jess apoyando a Paris

_Esta ves Narcisa se había pasado de la raya…mira q insinuar q iba con Remus por gusto…aunque sea verdad no lo iba a admitir…¿q sea verdad?...¿en q demonios estaba pensando ella no…¿o si?...¿ella quería ir con Remus al baile?...de pronto recordó lo molesta q se sintió cuando vio a Laureen besando a Remus…¿esos habían sido celos?...no…no podía ser..a ella no le interesaba Remus…termino de arreglarse en ves de estar pensando en tonterías…se cambio y espero a q sus amigas estuvieran listas…aun estaba enojada con Narcisa de modo q solo faltando ella quiso convencer a Jess y Paris q se adelantaran con ella...esperaron a Narcisa y bajaron a la sala común donde Regulus, Lucius y Snape ya esperaban por sus respectivas parejas…_

¿De modo q si vas? – le dijo Snape…

Tengo q hacerlo…caí en una trampa de Lupin y ahora tengo q ir con el – cruzando los brazos…Ara pensó q iba a gritar…pero se equivoco…

Ten cuidado…no sabemos q puedan estar tramando Potter y sus amigos – dijo en su tono frío

Lo tendré…¿nos vamos?... – los demás asintieron…al parecer nadie le había tomado tanta importancia al asunto…mejor así…

_Salieron de su sala común…y se encaminaron al gran comedor…las puertas aun estaban cerradas y solo había unos cuantas parejas cerca…mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor James, Sirius y Remus esperaban a Reichel y Arwen…_

Si quieres puedes adelantarte Remus…tendrás q verte con Prince ¿no?...

La veré en el gran comedor no t preocupes Prongs…mira ahí vienen…

_Reichel y Arwen veían bajando las escaleras…se veían grandiosas…realmente se habían maquillado muy bien…Arwen quien ya era muy bonita a los ojos de Sirius se veía radiante con el cabello castaño completamente lacio un delineador alrededor de los ojos q hacían resaltar ese hermoso color gris q poseían…Reichel en cambio había enrulado su cabello…su maquillaje era suave de modo q su belleza natural se resaltaba aun mas…ambas bajaron hasta donde estaban los chicos…_

Te ves maravillosa Arwen – decía Sirius haciéndola dar una vuelta…

Gracias Sirius – dijo Arwen sonriendo sonrojada…

Reichel q linda – decía James…

Gracias James…bueno ¿nos vamos?... – todos a excepción de James contestaron este se había quedado mirando la escalera…

_Al pie de la escalera estaba una hermosa joven vestida de blanco…su roja y larga cabellera caía con gracia sobre sus hombros…sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban mas q cualquier otro día…el maquillaje q llevaba era tan tenue q por un momento James Potter creyó q era un verdadero ángel…_

James ya deja de mirar a Evans – decía Reichel molesta…

Eh…ah si claro – volviendo a mirar a Reichel…

Ja ja ja ja – decía sarcástica y enojada – James sería mejor q me hubieras dicho q preferías ir con ella…

No…yo quiero ir contigo Reichel – le sonrió seductoramente…

Si claro – sin creerle…

¿Nos vamos? – dijo Sirius quien estaba a un paso de la puerta con Arwen y Remus

Si ya vamos – dijo James tomando de la mano a Reichel…

_Bajaron entonces hasta el gran comedor q recién abría las puertas James y Sirius entraron con sus respectivas parejas…mientras q Remus buscaba a Ara…la encontró un par metros mas allá de la puerta…estaba con Snape y Jess…se acerco a ellos…Ara se veía muy bella…el azul hacia q sus ojos azules resaltaran al igual q su rubio cabello el cual tenia unos cuantos caireles bien distribuidos por su lacio y largo cabello…realmente a ella no le gustaba maquillarse mucho de modo q solo traía un poco de maquillaje, delineador negro y brillo labial…pero sin duda se veía muy bien…_

Mira Ara…ahí viene tu valiente pareja... – dijo con desagrado... – ¿q te detiene?...anda ve a buscarlo…

No me fastidies Sev… si tanto quieres q me vaya solo dilo – dijo enojada…

Ah Ara…ahí estas... – dijo Remus acercándose…

Recuerda lo q te dije – dijo Snape yéndose con Jess…

Te ves muy bien – dijo Remus sonriendo…

Si gracias Lupin... – Remus alzó la ceja…pero Ara no corrigió

¿Entramos? – Ara asintió y entraron... – ¿donde nos sentamos? – fue ahí cuando Ara se dio cuenta de q las mesas del gran comedor habían sido cambiadas por montones de mesitas para dos…

Da igual…no me importa mucho... – se aceraron en una de las mesas mas cercanas a la pista de baile…estaban tocando música movida…así q antes q Ara se sentara…Remus la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile…


	5. Chapter 5

_Ara no tuvo mas remedio q seguirlo… Estaban bailando una pieza movida...Ara no se atrevía ni a mirar a Remus en todo el rato q bailaron...de pronto la pieza cambio a una lenta... Ara...se dio la vuelta para volver a la mesa...pero Remus fue mas rápido...la tomo suavemente por el brazo con una mano...y con el otro brazo la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el...Ara estaba nerviosa...estaba demasiado cerca de Remus casi rozando su cuerpo...podía oler la suave colonia q usaba...sentir el brazo de el alrededor de su cintura la hizo estremecer..._

¿Q haces Lupin? – pregunto...ruborizada…

Estas piezas se bailan así querida Ara – sonriendo

Yo no quiero bailar así contigo Lupin... – dijo Ara...

Y ¿por q no?... – susurrando esto al oído de ella...ella se estremeció de nuevo

Por q...por q no – tratando de zafarse...

Mis ojos están mal o ¿estas ruborizada?...

Tus ojos están mal Lupin... – desviando la mirada – bailas bien después de todo...

Tu tampoco lo haces mal... – dijo sonriendo

Bueno...no fue tan mala idea venir contigo... – maldecía por dentro había metido la pata…

Lo mismo digo...aunque haya sido por q me diste tu palabra antes de verme el rostro...

Debo admitir q fue una buena maniobra Lupin – Ara se rió…

Q bien...lo logre... – sonrió – por fin vuelvo a ver esa encantadora sonrisa...

¿De q estas hablando?... – pregunto extrañada…

Sonreíste tal y como en la foto... – Ara se separó de el sorprendida…Remus la miro había metido la pata – discúlpame ¿te incomode?...

Voy por un poco de aire... – abriéndose paso entre las demás parejas para salir del gran comedor…Remus la siguió…

_Ara salio del gran comedor…yendo hacia la puerta principal para salir a los jardines…vio una banca sola y se sentó…segundos después Remus se sentó a su lado…_

¿Te sientes bien?...lo siento por un momento olvide q no puedes estar en lugares muy encerrados…

No es eso Lupin…es solo q me hiciste recordar algo... – dijo con la mirada baja…

¿Por lo q te dije de la foto?... – ella asintió – lo siento no quise incomodarte…

No hay problema Lupin…

Ara ¿segura q no t molesta mucho estar conmigo? – dijo acercándose mucho a su rostro…la miraba a los ojos algo sonrojado…

No mucho Lupin – alejándose de el…

¿Por q sigues llamándome Lupin?...creí haberte pedido q me llamaras Remus…

Si…bueno…y ¿q harás cuando salgas de aquí Lu – Remus alzo la ceja – digo Remus…

Pues me atrae mucho ser profesor¿y tu?

No se...tal ves me una a buena causa… aunque no creo q mucha gente lo vea así... – antes de q Remus preguntara algo cambio de tema – ¿por q profesor Remus?

Pues me llama mucho la atención enseñar a los nuevos magos… ¿y tu no tienes aun una carrera bien definida?...

No...no se q hacer con mi patética vida... – mirando hacia el piso…

Pero ¿por q dices eso? – dijo sorprendido…

No se por q dije eso supongo q solo se me salio... – ruborizada…

Je je te ruborizaste

No es cierto – sonrojándose…

Si lo es – riendo y señalando su mejilla, estaban muy cercanos

Ay bueno ya no t mofes... – dijo un poco molesta…alejándose

Jejeje ¿tanto te enfado?

No...es solo q no acostumbro a darle la razón a nadie...

¿Por q no? – pregunto curioso…

Por q...por q así me criaron... – alzando los hombros…

Jejeje te volví a poner nerviosa

No...nada de eso – giró la cabeza a otro lado

¿Te parece si vamos adentro a tomar algo?

Si...como sea – maldecía por dentro ya no podía ser fría con Remus…

_Mientras tanto…Regulus estaba bailando muy pegadito a Paris _

¿Te iras de verdad? – susurra triste…

No tengo otra mis padres dijeron q tenia q regresar a Francia…

¿No lo harías ni por mi verdad?

No creo q pueda hacerlo – sonriendo tristemente…

En fin…si-sigamos bailando…

Bueno tal vez podría haber una forma de quedarme – sonrisa esperanzada – ¿q hora es Reg?...

La hora de besarte – Regulus tomo su cara… y acercándola la beso…Paris hubiera querido quedarse así por siempre…

_Sirius y Arwen habían salido a los jardines…cuando vieron a Remus y Ara volvían a entrar…_

¿Remus con Prince? – pregunto sorprendida…

Eso no es importante ahora mi querida Arwen... – le sonrió seductoramente…

Y según tu ¿q es lo mas importante ahora? – devolviéndole la sonrisa…

Q estamos juntos... – ella rió un poco – enserio…no hay ninguna otra chica con la q prefiera estar ahora mas q contigo…

Eres un mentiroso…solo quieres q sea una mas de tus conquistas... – decía riendo…

No…contigo es diferente…tu me gustas mucho Arwen – tomo su mentón con una mano mientras q con la otra la tomaba por la cintura y la acerco a el…besándola…ella respondió y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el...se separaron – te quiero Arwen…

Yo también te quiero Sirius – volviendo a besarlo…

_James y Reichel estaban cerca del lago…conversando…_

Me alegra mucho haber venido contigo al baile – decía ella sonrojada…

A mi también Reichel – decía mirando hacia las puertas del castillo

No pareces muy convencido – dijo acercándosele…

Claro q me gusto haber venido contigo…

Pruébalo – acercándosele mas y poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de el…y cerrando los ojos…James acerco sus labios a los de ella por inercia…se detuvo…

Lily – murmuro…Reichel se alejo de el... – lo siento Reichel…pero yo quiero a Lily…

Debí suponerlo – mirándolo con reproche... – pues entonces vete con ella – dijo enojada y se marcho…

_Mientras tanto en el gran comedor…_

Si querías venir con ella ¿por q me invitaste Amos? – decía Lily quien en varias ocasiones había lo sorprendido mirando a otra chica…

Lo siento Lily…esque…yo…

No t preocupes…ve con ella…parece q su pareja esta bastante mareado…

Pero yo vine contigo…eso no sería muy educado…

Tu no t preocupes por eso y ve con ella – sonriéndole... – estaré afuera tomando aire…no se como las mujeres de antes soportaban estos vestidos tan ajustados…

Gracias Lily... – le beso la mano y fue con la chica…

_Lily salio del gran comedor rumbo al jardín camino por el césped cuando vio una figura q venia…era Potter…_

Parece q estamos en las mismas…sin pareja... – sentándose en la banca cercana… – ¿q paso con la tuya?...

Quería venir con alguien mas…y le dije q no era necesario q se quedara conmigo…¿q paso con Reichel? – James tardó en reaccionar este era su día estaba platicando tranquilamente con su adorada Lily Evans…

Eh…bueno…estaba a punto de besarla cuando la llame con otro nombre…

Q sincero – girando los ojos…

También lo soy cuando te digo q me interesas Evans…me interesas mucho…me gustas mucho…si me dieras una oportunidad…

¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto con una sonrisa…

¿Q tipo de respuesta es esa?... – poniendo los ojos como platos

Ninguna…solo q ambos nos quedamos sin pareja…pensé q podíamos regresar al baile tu y yo…pero sino quieres…

¿Bromeas? Claro q bailo contigo – le ofreció el brazo…ella lo tomo y regresaron al gran comedor

_Las nubes grises q ocultaban el cielo estaban desapareciendo…dentro del gran comedor…los profesores y director se habían retirado a descansar…dejando a cargo a los premios anuales y delegados de q el baile no terminara demasiado tarde…Ara estaba de nuevo en la pista con Remus…en los alrededores no había rastro de Severus, Narcisa, Lucius, Paris ni Regulus…solo vio a Jess…Ara paro de bailar…tomo la mano de Remus y fueron donde Jess…Remus sorprendido se había puesto rojo…_

Jess ¿q haces sola?...¿donde están los demás?...

Paris debe estar preparando las maletas…recuerda q se va mañana…Regulus debe estar con ella…Cissy y Lucius no tengo idea…y Severus se fue a la sala común dijo q no soportaba verte con Lupin – dijo incomoda por la presencia de este…

¿Y te dejo sola?...Severus no tiene tacto... – dijo molesta…

No…yo le dije q quería quedarme…¿Ara?... – mirando las manos de ambos…

¿Eh?...ah lo siento…esque no me ibas a oír la música estaba fuerte – dijo Ara soltando a Remus…

No hay problema – dijo el…

Pero no se queden aquí…síganse divirtiendo…yo estoy bien... – Ara negaba – enserio vamos Lupin…llévatela…

Vamos Ara…un baile mas y venimos con ella... – la tomo de la mano y se la llevo no sin antes agradecerle a Jess…vieron a James y Lily bailando... – q bueno q Lily acepto bailar con el…

Si Potter no fuera tan "hey mírenme…aquí estoy" Evans le daría una oportunidad…

¿Tu crees?...digo Lily siempre rechaza a James…siempre le ha dicho q es un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón

Tu y tus amigos deberían aprender a leer entre líneas... – Remus alzó la ceja – siempre le ha dicho q es un arrogante y q no saldrá con el ¿no? – el asintió – bueno si lees entre líneas significa q no saldrá con el mientras siga siendo un arrogante…en pocas palabras le esta pidiendo q cambie…

Wow…eso deberías decírselo a Prongs…

Te lo digo a ti q eres su amigo…tu sabes si se lo dices... – alzando los hombros…

_Llegaron a la pista y empezaron a bailar…Ara aun estaba sonrojada por q Remus aun no la soltaba…y mas aún por q de nuevo cambiaron de música no era una pieza lenta pero tenían q bailar muy juntos…ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de el y la otra tomando la de Remus, mientras q el ponía la otra mano en la cintura de ella_

Ara ¿necesito lentes o estas sonrojada? – pregunto sonriente…

Necesitas lentes…es el efecto de las luces…¿por q iba a estar sonrojada?

Tienes razón… debe ser eso... – dejando de sonreír…

Tanto chocolate te debe estar haciendo daño…

Puede ser... – dijo dubitativo…

Deberías dejar de comer tantos... – dijo con firmeza…

Jejeje – sonriendo a medias…¿triunfadoramente?

¿Y ahora q te pasa? – viendo su cara…

Nada…es solo q me hiciste pensar en algo... – rodeo la cintura de ella con su brazo y la acerco mucho a el... – me has estado observando…al igual q yo a ti…

¿Eso crees? – tratando de ser sarcástica inútilmente por q esa nueva posición hacia q no pudiera dejar de mirar sus ojos marrones…rayos ¿por q le provocaba esa reacción?...no podía ser evasiva, ni sarcástica, ni dejar de mirarlo…estaba totalmente sonrojada…

¿Te pasa algo Ara?...

No…nada – diablos ahora hasta le había sonreído…

Te veo mas contenta hoy, q en otros días... – Ara lo miro como preguntado "¿tu crees?" – me gustas mucho mas así – ella se sonrojo Remus se estaba acercando mucho…iba a besarla…una parte de ella quería alejarse…pero la otra…la otra…Remus estaba cada ves mas cerca…mas cerca…

Chachachaaaaaaan leche con pan XD sorry dejarlas asi pero me encanta el misterio XD...no se apuren actualizo re pronto pero tienen q dejame un buen review XD sino nones jajajajajajajajaja

Chao...besitos y gracias leer mis loqueras XD...

Ani-Black-Morttesen...

Hija de Sirius Black...

Hija de Arwen Morttesen...

Manis del Alma de Carla (aunq la canija sea Morti no importa Carla nena tqm sister)

Black's Sisters Las Adoro!


	6. Chapter 6

_¡¡PUM! Las puertas del gran comedor se habían cerrado de repente…el estruendo hizo q Ara y Remus se separaran…algunos gritaban…miraron a su alrededor…había solo unas cuentas parejas adentro…y en las puertas evitando q nadie intentara salir estaban varios Dementores…Remus y Ara sacaron las varitas…y se reunieron con Lily y James q estaban cerca…_

Tenemos q ahuyentarlos... – decía James…

Y hay q sacar a los demás…no muchos consiguieron hacer el Patronus en clase... – dijo Remus

Pero ¿Cómo?…las puertas están selladas... – pregunto Lily…

¡¡Las ventanas! – dijeron Remus y Ara a la ves…

Tenemos q dividirnos…q Lily y Prince abran las ventanas y saquen a los demás…

Pero se necesitan más de 2 Patronus para alejarlos Potter…

Q sean 3 entonces – dijo Sirius quien junto con Arwen habían alcanzado a entrar segundos antes de q se cerraran las puertas...miro a las chicas – ustedes 3 vayan a las ventanas y…

Con 2 será suficiente…yo me quedo – dijo Ara – entre mas Patronus mejor... – dijo con decisión…los chicos iban a protestar…

Bien…en cuanto saquemos a los demás volveremos a ayudarles…vamos Arwen…

Si – dijo esta y se fue junto con Lily

No me miren así – dijo Ara con reproche…mirando hacia otro lado... – oh no…Jess quítate de ahí! – fue hacia ella…tenia problemas con su Patronus... – ¡¡Expecto Patronum! – la forma de un lince de ojos brillantes salio de la varita y fue contra el Dementor... – Jess

¿estas bien?

Lo siento…no podía concentrarme…es muy diferente practicar en clase…

Lo se…ven…vamos... – se alejaron de los Dementores…reuniéndose con los Merodeadores... – quédate detrás…mientras no puedas conjurarlo... – Jess asintió y empezó a concentrarse…

¡¡Expecto Patronum! – pronunciaron los Merodeadores las formas de un ciervo, un perro y un lobo fueron a dar contra los dementores…

_Los patronus hacían un excelente trabajo al ahuyentar a los dementores quienes habían echo un hoyo en el techo al huir…los escombros q caían hacían retroceder a los chicos mientras los dementores q quedaban se acercaron mas casi acorralando a todos contra las ventanas…Arwen y Lily ya habían conseguido sacar a la mayoría…James, Sirius, Remus y Ara lanzaban sus patronus pero cada ves surtían menos efecto…estaban cansados…quedaban pocos dementores…tenían q hacer un ultimo esfuerzo…_

Ojala q esto no salga muy caro o en casa me matan... – dijo Arwen apuntando con la varita las ventanas... – ¡¡cúbranse!...¡¡Bombarda! – las ventanas se hicieron trisas…pedazos volaban por todos lados…los chicos apenas habían alcanzado a cubrirse…

¡¡¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO ARWEN!...

¡¡Necesitamos una salida mas grande…Sirius y los de mas necesitan ayuda…además fue lo único q se me ocurrió!... – Lily al ver q todos estaban saliendo mas rápido le dio la razón…

Venga…vamos a ayudarles... – fueron con los demás…

_Los pedazos de vidrio dejaron de volar así q los chicos dejaron de cubrirse…ahora tenían q cuidarse de no resbalar con los trozos de vidrio…cosa extraordinariamente difícil estaban por todo el suelo q pisaban…y si se quedaban donde estaban los dementores los acorralarían…así q tenían q caminar de espaldas…Remus piso uno de los escombros del techo y resbaló…su varita salio volando varios metros…el trató de alcanzarla pero un dementor le cerco el paso…absorbiendo sus buenos recuerdos…_

¡¡Expecto Patronum! – el dementor se alejo de Remus…este volteo a ver a su salvador…

Gracias Ara – sonriéndole…ella se acerco devolviéndole su varita y le tendió la mano…

Ten mas cuidado – sonrió…el tomo su mano y ella lo ayudo a levantarse…

Quedan pocos... – dijo James…

Hay q lanzarles los Patronus todos juntos…eso los alejara – sugirió Sirius…los demás asintieron – preparen el mejor recuerdo q tengan... – volvieron a asentir... – cuando cuente 3...

_Arwen y Sirius tuvieron un mejor momento en común…habían besado a la persona q mas querían…y era correspondidos…_

1…

_James pensaba en el momento en q Lily le había pedido q regresaran al baile juntos…Lily recordó q justo cuando se reprochaba a si misma por haber rechazado la invitación de James este venia por el jardín sin Reichel…la había dejado por ella…_

2…

_Remus le había dicho q ella le gustaba…le gustaba igual q el a ella…Ara había sonreído solo para el…y había estado a punto de besarla_

3…

¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_A las formas ya conocidas del ciervo, el perro, el lobo y el lince, se unieron un gato convocado por Arwen y un hermoso zorro perteneciente a Lily…ambos de ojos muy brillantes…al parecer habían escogido el mejor recuerdo de su vida ya q todos observaron atónitos q sus patronus estaban mas brillantes y grandes q nunca…los Patronus formaron un frente común protegiendo a sus dueños avanzando y consiguiendo q los dementores retrocedieran poco a poco hasta ser ellos los acorralados…al no tener otra escapatoria salieron al igual q los otros por el hoyo en el techo…pero al no haber suficiente espacio para todos comenzaron a apretujarse consiguiendo q el hoyo se agrietara y comenzaran de nuevo a caer pedazos de escombro…todos se cubrían como podían…polvo y rocas caían a su alrededor…_

Esto se convirtió en un desastre... – dijo Sirius…al ver los adornos destruidos y las mesas y sillas también

Es una pena…una noche con tan bonita luna – dijo Jess…todos voltearon hacia lo q eran las ventanas…una nube q ocultaba parte de la luna…

Es preciosa…¿verdad Remus? – decía Ara...pero este no dejaba de ver la luna... – ¿Remus? – la nube se retiro por completo…dejando pasar la luz de la luna hasta el interior del gran comedor

¡¡No…no puede ser! – susurraba Sirius

¡¡Es luna llena! – dijo James

Remus ¿q te pasa? – Ara se iba a acercar…

_James le indico con un brazo q no avanzara…Ara vio como Remus se ponía rígido y comenzaba a temblar…_

¡¡CORRAN!...¡¡ALEJENSE DE AQUÍ! – dijeron James y Sirius

_Pero nadie se movía oyeron un horrible gruñido…la cabeza y cuerpo de Remus se alargaban, sus hombros le sobresalían…pelo le brotaba por todos lados, la cabeza, las manos…las cuales se retorcieron hasta convertirse en garras…las chicas estaban horrorizadas…no podían emitir palabra…mucho menos moverse…Remus se había transformado en un licántropo…_

Remus – susurro débilmente Ara cayendo de rodillas…

No puedo creerlo – decía Lily desconcertada…

¿Cómo es posible q… – Arwen no pudo completar la pregunta se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida…

Vamonos…Ara vamonos de aquí – suplicaba Jess tratando de levantarla…

Déjenoslo a nosotros…¡¡CORRAN! – delante de las chicas aparecieron un perro negro y un ciervo enormes casi del tamaño de un oso…

_El licántropo puso su atención a los 2 animales q acababan de aparecer…parecía muy entretenido…el ciervo y el perro trataban de q jugara con ellos para q las chicas pudieran escapar…_

Ara por favor vamonos de aquí – suplicaba Jess asustada…pero Ara no se movía…

Tenemos q hacer algo Lily – dijo Arwen…

No se q hacer…no quiero lastimar a Remus… – decía Lily temblorosa…

¡¡Remus! – se levanto Ara…ella no podía irse…no podía dejar ahí a Remus…¡le importaba demasiado! – ¡¡Remus por favor reacciona!… – avanzando un poco…

¡¡Ara vuelva aquí antes de q esa cosa te mate!

¡¡No lo voy a dejar solo Jess!...¡¡Remus escúchame!...

_El licántropo veía figuras familiares y oía una voz…una voz lejana q conocía…una voz q intento seguir…Sirius volvió a su forma humana un momento_

¡¡Váyanse las puede atacar...váyanse!

¡¡NO ME IRE DE AQUI BLACK…NO DEJARE SOLO A REMUS! – dijo Ara…James también volvió a su forma humana…

¡¡LES PUEDE HACER DAÑO VAYANSE! ¡¡EL ESTARÁ BIEN!

¡¡VAYANSE! – ordeno Sirius…Lily y Arwen se alejaron un poco…Jess estaba a punto…pero Ara no se movía…

¡Vamos Ara!... se que lo quieres pero si no nos vamos estorbaremos! – Ara la miró…

¿Q dijiste? – totalmente asombrada…

Tenemos irnos…aquí estorbamos…

No…eso no…lo otro…dijiste "se q lo quieres"… – sonrió para si misma – ¡¡Eso es!...Jess vete con ellas…yo voy a quedarme aquí…

¿Estas loca? Esa cosa puede matarte…

No…no lo hará – sonriendo de nuevo para si – vete con ellas…

¡¡CORRAN…LLEVENSE A PRINCE! – dijo Sirius a las chicas…

Ni lo intenten no me voy a ir… – Sirius volvió a convertirse en perro…

Bien…entonces yo me quedo contigo – Lily y Arwen regresaron con ellas…

_El ciervo y el perro no podían mas q intentar distraer al licántropo para q jugara con ellos y se olvidara de las chicas…pero el licántropo parecía mas interesado en las figuras humanas q en los animales, avanzo queriendo llegar q ellas pero el ciervo con sus cuernos lo empujo hacia la pared…el perro salto sobre el licántropo pero este estando mas libre de actuar avanzo antes de q el perro cayera encima de el teniendo libre el camino hacia las chicas…_

¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Jess…

¡¡Dios mío! – dijo Lily petrificada por el miedo…Ara lo miro decisiva y avanzo

_Perro y ciervo emprendieron carrera para tratar de llegar antes q el licántropo_

¡¡Ara vuelve aquí! – suplicaba Jess…ella no le hizo caso…

¡¡Remus detente!...¡¡Detente por favor!... – el licántropo se paro en seco a un par de metros de ella…el perro y ciervo se pusieron entre los dos…el ciervo de nuevo empujo al licántropo alejándolo – ¡Potter espera! Deja q le hable – el ciervo hizo un gruñido de desaprobación…Jess la tomo del brazo haciéndola retroceder – ¡Suéltame Jess! – se soltó de ella y avanzo – ¿Remus? …yo se q me oyes…por favor contrólate – el licántropo la miró fijamente…

_El ciervo seguía empujando al licántropo mientras q el perro le hacia algunos rasguños para alejarlo de Ara…_

¡¡No se metan!...Remus ¿me oyes verdad?...sabes quien soy – el ciervo se alejo del licántropo y volvió a ser James…

Vuelve Padfoot… – el perro se acerco a James y volvió a ser Sirius…

¿Q pretende Prince? – pregunto consternado…

No lo sé pero puede acabar en un problema ¿que hacemos?

¡¡PRINCE VEN AQUI AHORA! – pedía Lily…

¡¡Q NO ¿NO ENTIENDEN?...NO ME VOY A IR A NINGUN LADO!

No seas idiota t puede matar... – decía Arwen…sujetándola por un brazo…

¡¡NO LO VA A HACER...!

¿Y si la dejamos intentar? – pregunto Sirius…

No lo sé… ¿y si de repente reacciona mal y la ataca? ¿que haremos?

Transformémonos por si a caso y quedémonos cerca ¿ok? – sugirió Sirius…

Si esta bien...habrá q tener mucho cuidado – Sirius asintió…

¡¡Suéltame Morttessen! – James volvió a ser un ciervo y se acerco lentamente a Ara y al licántropo…

Ara Prince ven acá Remus va a estar bien – Lily también la tenia sujeta…

¡Déjenla!... – ellas la soltaron – dejaremos q intente algo…Prince – ella lo miró – estaremos cerca – ella asintió…

Ten cuidado Ara – rogaba Jess…si Severus viera esto seguro la mataba…Sirius se transformo en perro y se puso detrás de Ara…

Remus...Remus ¿me oyes? – Sirius no se le despegaba demasiado…el licántropo la veía y caminaba hacia ella – se q me oyes...¿me oyes verdad? – el licántropo la miraba con interés…el ciervo se acercaba por precaución pues todo parecía indicar q no la atacaría

Creo q esta funcionando – dijo Lily…

¿Creen que de verdad la escuche?

Parece q no...pero no deja de verla... – decía Arwen preocupada…

Yo creo que Remus si la escucha...si no la oyera ya la hubiera atacado… – el licántropo se acerco mas a Ara…

Yo sabia q me oías... – el ciervo se acerco mas, tenia miedo a que saliera mal y se descontrolara…el perro también se acercaba…

_El licántropo quería acercarse mas…pero al percatarse de q el perro y el ciervo estaban acercándose les gruño…perro y ciervo no podían mas quedarse quietos…un movimiento en falso y podría atacarla…_

¿Q tal?...¿os gusto el cap?...mugres dementores lo arruinaron todo U.U…un eterno agradecimiento a quienes me han dejado su review…me animan a continuar…esto ya casi termina asi q no se me desesperen…bueno como compensación de una ves les subire el 7mo cap -…ojala q me sigan dejando sus lindos reviews -


	7. Chapter 7

¡Ay Dios! Prince...vuelve... – dijo Lily angustiada…pero esta no le hizo caso…el licántropo posó sus ojos de nuevo en Ara…

No pasa nada...tranquilo...queremos ayudarte... – el perro intentó aproximarse pero el licántropo lo vio y le gruño de nuevo…

¡Cuidado Black ó lo enloquecerás! – dijo Jess asustada

Esto no me gusta parece q quiere alejarlos de Prince – el ciervo al escuchar lo que dijo Lily, se mantuvo mas alerta pero sin moverse…el perro se quedo donde estaba...Ara avanzo mas…

No t harán nada...solo quieren q estés bien... – de pronto a Arwen se le ocurrió algo

Prince dile que se vaya al bosque aquí las tentaciones abundan... – ella asintió

Remus...estarás mejor en el bosque...el bosque...¿me entiendes? – el licántropo avanzo un poco…igual el perro y el ciervo

Vuelve a repetirle que vaya al bosque Prince... – esta ves lo sugirió Lily…

Ven...ven Remus...al bosque...ven... – caminando en reversa hacia las destrozadas ventanas q daban al bosque…el ciervo y el perro estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento moviéndose poco a poco…el licántropo tenia puesta la mirada en Ara…

Mejor guardemos silencio…podemos distraerlos…además…yo se q Prince lo convencerá…lo veo en sus ojos – Arwen y Jess asintieron

El bosque Remus...vamos al bosque...ahí estarás mejor – el licántropo se acercaba cuando se percato de q el perro y el ciervo se acercaban también y volvió a gruñir…Ara trato de llamar su atención – vamos Remus – dudaba pero extendió la mano

_Todos estaban mirando al licántropo muy atentos... Jess pensaba "no lo toques"…Lily dijo en susurro "ten cuidado Prince"…Arwen se llevo de nuevo las manos a la boca…el perro y el ciervo estaban mas atentos que antes cualquier ruido podría hacer que el licántropo enloqueciera…Ara seguía con la mano extendida…  
_

Vamos Remus...por favor – una lagrima salía de sus ojos…el licántropo la miró y extendió lo q podría llamarse mano

_Ciervo y perro estaban sorprendidos jamás se había comportado así con nadie q no fueran ellos…Ara rozó lo q seria su mano..._

Por favor...vamos al bosque...

_Alguien se acercaba al gran comedor…hacia rato q algunos compañeros habían llegado corriendo a la sala común gritando q había dementores en el gran comedor…y aunque los profesores y director habían ordenado q todos permanecieran en sus salas comunes mientras inspeccionaban los alrededores del castillo el ya no podía mas Ara y Jess aún no habían regresado…el primer lugar q se le ocurrió para buscar fue el gran comedor…al llegar ahí se percato de q las puertas habían sido selladas para q nadie pudiera abrirlas por dentro…con movimiento de varita y pronunciando le hechizo correcto logro abrir las puertas…al entrar lo q vio lo dejo absolutamente anonadado en la habitación estaban un ciervo, un perro rodeando a Ara y a un licántropo q estaban demasiado cerca…ese no podía se otro mas q Lupin...cerca de las ventanas estaban Evans, Morttessen y Jess…_

¡¡ARA ALEJATE DE ESA COSA! – todos incluyendo al licántropo voltearon a verlo…el saco la varita – ¡RICTUSEMPRA!

¡SEVERUS NOOOOOOOO! – grito Jess inútilmente

_El hechizo le dio al licántropo quien aulló de dolor…aprovechando la cercanía con la chica rubia la cargo poniéndola sobre su hombro y salio en dirección hacia las ventanas rotas pasando a un lado de Lily y las demás…el ciervo y el perro estaban q se los llevaba el demonio tenia q ser precisamente Snape quien arruinara todo…se dieron a la carrera de seguir al licántropo…quien se perdía ya entre los árboles del bosque prohibido… _

¡¡Maldición todos estaba saliendo bien! – dijo Arwen mirando con frustración a Snape

¡ERES EL IMBESIL MAS ESTUPIDO DE LA TIERRA SNAPE! – dijo Lily furiosa…

¡¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA! MI PRIMA ESTA EN PELIGRO – corrió tras ellos – ¡¡ARAAA!

¡¡No vayas Sev…lo vas a alterar! – este no le hizo caso y corrió tras el…Arwen y Lily los siguieron…

_El licántropo seguía corriendo entre los árboles con Ara en el hombro…llegaron aun claro donde pararon…el ciervo y el perro llegaron segundos después…Ara consiguió q el licántropo la soltara…_

Remus...Remus por favor...tranquilízate...nadie t va a hacer nada... – Snape llego junto con las demás…

¡¡ARA ¿ESTAS BIEN!...¡¡MALDITO LICÁTROPO! – este se puso frente a Ara protegiéndola le gruño a Snape…

¡¡SEVERUS VETE DE AQUÍ!...ESTOY BIEN ¡¡VETE!...

¡¡NO VOY A DEJARTE A MERCED DE ESA COSA!...¡¡TU VIENES CONMIGO! – dijo acercándose…el licántropo se acerco también gruñendo…

¡¡No Remus! – poniéndose entre ellos – no te hará nada ¿si?...todo esta bien ya estas en el bosque...

¡¡Llévate a Snape! – pidió Lily a Jess…esta tomo a Snape por el brazo…

¡¡Suéltame! – zafándose de Jess...el licántropo no le quitaba la vista de encima a Snape y tampoco dejaba de gruñirle…

¡¡No Remus...no pasa nada!...¡¡Severus vete por favor! – suplicaba Ara – Severus lárgate de aquí...lo distraes... – tratando de llamar su atención del licántropo…

¡¡NO ME IRE SIN TI!...

¡¡Estas estorbando…vete! – dijo Arwen…

¡¡Ya vete...el no me va a hacer nada!

Vete Sev ¿q no te das cuenta de q ella no se ira sin el? – Jess señalo al licántropo…

¡¡¿Q DICES!

¡¡Te digo que Ara no se ira sin el y tu estas estorbando!...

¡¡Vete Severus...NO REMUS NO!... – el licántropo se precipitaba hacia Snape…Ara se puso de nuevo enfrente frenándolo…el perro y el ciervo se le unieron protegiendo a Snape…

No le hagas nada...ya se va... – miro a Snape por encima de su hombro – ¿Q esperas para irte Severus? – el estaba congelado por la impresión…Ara sentía algo por…se giró y salio a paso rápido del bosque…

_Ara suspiro aliviada…ya no había peligro…el ciervo y el perro se aproximaban a paso lento…el licántropo los vio y les gruño…se detuvieron…_

Ya estas bien aquí Remus...ahora...ahora... – miro al ciervo y al perro – ahora ya nos vamos...¿si?...t dejamos solo... – el licántropo la miraba como meditando las palabras…ella quiso dar un paso atrás pero el la tomo del brazo…

¿Y si lo dejamos y nos escondemos hasta que la luna se vaya? – sugirió Arwen al ver q el licántropo no dejaba a Ara…el perro volvió a ser Sirius…

Será mejor q se vayan ustedes...James...Prince y yo iremos mas tarde... – dijo Sirius

Vayan...iremos enseguida – dijo Ara sin quitarle la vista a Remus

Esta bien pero no demoren... – pidió Arwen

Iremos en cuanto podamos – dijo sonriéndole…las chicas salieron del bosque… el volvió a ser perro…

Remus... – Ara acaricio lo q era su brazo – tengo q irme... – el volvió a sujetarla – ¿Quieres q me quede? – el par de animales estaba muy atentos sin moverse…el licántropo por fin dio señas de escucharla al asentir después de la pregunta…ella sonrió – ¿y ellos? – el licántropo vio a sus amigos animagos – ¿Quieres q ellos se queden también? – el licántropo asintió…ciervo y perro estaban sorprendidos nunca se había comportado de esa manera – Ok...pero tienes q dejar q se acerquen ¿no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa el asintió…

_El ciervo y el perro se miraron preguntándose si acercarse o no…dieron un par de pasos y al ver q el licántropo no hacia seña alguna de querer atacar…avanzaron hasta ponerse justo detrás de Ara…volvieron a su forma humana…_

No puedo creerlo... – dijo Sirius completamente asombrado

Yo tampoco… – corroboro James…

Jamás había pasado algo similar – miró a Ara – nunca se había comportado así con nadie...

Es cierto...tampoco es el comportamiento normal de un hombre lobo…

¿Nunca lo intentaron? – pregunto mas aliviada ya todo estaba bien…

No...siempre lo íbamos a buscar ya convertidos…

Tal ves debieron hacerlo…hoy tuve suerte… – Sirius y James se miraron…no creían q había sido suerte…

Nada de eso... – dijo Sirius mirándola…

Bueno en cualquier momento se transforma de nuevo – James sonrió mirando al cielo se sentó en el pasto – Sabes...no me imaginaba que un hombre lobo se podría comportar así...es genial…

Yo tampoco Potter…

Puedes decirme James si gustas…Ara…

Gracias – dijo sonriendo – James…

_El sol estaba asomándose…y la luna se estaba ocultando…_

Miren…se esta transformando… – Ara y James vieron como el licántropo poco a poco volvía a ser Remus Lupin…

¡Genial!... – exclamaron ambos…Remus estaba arrodillado frente a ellos…Ara fue hacia el y lo abrazo…

¡Remus…q bueno q estas bien! – sin soltarlo…

Si pero… – la tomo por los hombros y la separó de el…no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído…

Chicos, dejemos los romances para dentro de un rato ¿que tal si salimos de aquí?...los demás deben estar preocupados

Eh...si... – estaba ruborizado…Ara no dijo nada solo los siguió…

_Salieron del bosque donde Arwen, Lily y Jess los estaban esperando…al verlos suspiraron aliviadas…Remus no podía verlas a la cara…Arwen no aguanto mas y corrió a abrazar a Sirius…Lily le sonrió a James y Jess se acerco a Ara…_

Todo esta bien – dijo Sirius abrazándola también

¡Ara! ¿como estas? – dijo Jess abrazándola…la veía un poco apagada

Estoy bien...no t preocupes...vamonos de aquí – dijo aprovechando q nadie las veía…esta la siguió

Ya q esta todo bien ¿volvemos al castillo? – sugirió James sonriéndole a Lily…

No podía estar mas de acuerdo... – respondió esta…Remus respondió con un "si" apenas audible…tenía la mirada baja…

Vamos Moony todo esta bien – le dijo sonriendo…

No…no lo esta – emprendió el camino hacia el castillo…

¿Por q no Moony? – dijo alcanzándolo…

Ahora q lo saben Prongs no las culpo si se alejan de mi…

¿Q le pasa a Remus? – pregunto Arwen a Sirius…quienes estaban un poco alejados…

Vamos a ver… – se acercaron…

¡¿No te das cuenta?...lo saben…pero vieron q puedes controlarte…que no nos atacas…y podemos hacerte compañía sin necesidad de ser animales!

Se arriesgaron mucho James...pude haberles echo algo…

¡Pero salió todo bien! ¿de que te preocupas?...¡Oh vamos Moony esta todo bien…salio todo perfecto estamos todos bien y sanos y salvos!

Es cierto Moony...anoche estuviste mejor q nunca ¿o lo vas a negar? – afirmo Sirius…

No... – mirando de reojo a Ara q se marchaba – pero se expusieron demasiado...todos – empezó a caminar solo…

¡¡Moony espera!...¡¡Moony! – James fue tras el…

¡¡Remus!...discúlpame un momento Arwen – esta asintió y fue con Lily – ¡¡Remus espera!

Quiero ir a la sala común chicos...

¡¡Moony…ven acá...ESCUCHAME…SI NOS ARRIESGAMOS ES PORQUE TE QUEREMOS…ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON Q FUE MUCHO EL RIESGO PORQUE ESTAMOS TODOS BIEN ¿DE ACUERDO! – dijo James comenzando a enojarse…

¡¡ESO YA LO SE PERO POR UN MOMENTO ESTUBE APUNTO DE ATACARLA...ATACARLOS NO PUEDO PERMITIR Q SE VUELVA A REPETIR!... – gritó Remus…

¡¡MOONY NO NOS VENGAS AHORA CON ESO...NUNCA ANTES HABIAS DICHO NADA! – explotó Sirius – ¡¡MOONY…SI LA ATACABAS HABIA 2 ANIMAGOS AHI...TE HUBIERAMOS FRENADO Y A ESO SI ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS!...¡¡MOONY ENTIENDE…TODO ESTA BIEN!

¡¡ENTIENDAN USTEDES!...¡¡NO VOLVERAN A ACOMPAÑARME NUNCA!

¡¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?...SABES QUE JAMAS DE DEJARIAMOS SOLOS Y MENOS CUANDO TE TRANSFORMAS…ASI QUE NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ ¿ME ESCUCHASTE REMUS LUPIN!

¡¡PARECE Q EL Q NO OYE ERES TU JAMES...SI INTENTAN IR CONMIGO IRE A DECIRSELO A DUMBLEDORE!

¡¡NO SEAS UN ESTUPIDO TERCO REMUS! – dijo Sirius…

¡¡DICELO…LOGRAGAS QUE NOS EXPULSEN…SI ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES ADELANTE HAZLO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS! – y James se cruzo de brazos…

¡¡BIEN! – dijo Remus dándose la vuelta y se fue…

¡¡REMUS…ven acá!

¡¡DEJAME JAMES...QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! – siguió caminando sin mirar atrás…

¡¡ESTA BIEN…TE DEJO SOLO…PERO ANTES ESCUCHA ALGO…TODOS LOS QUE ESTUVIMOS AHI CONTIGO ES PORQUE TE QUEREMOS…EN ESPECIAL NOSOTROS DOS Y ARA…PIENSA ESO ANTES DE PREOCUPARTE POR LO QUE DIRAN LAS DEMÁS…NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS TODO ESTO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASI!... – Remus ya estaba lejos…

No creí q adoptara esa actitud... – dijo Sirius…

Yo tampoco – estaba muy molesto – estaban todos bien ¿no es cierto?...

Si...no se q le pico

Ojala recapacite…

_Camino a la sala común de Slytherin…_

¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien Ara! – decía Jess

Gracias Jess... – dijo sin mucho animo…

Yo que tu veo a Severus...

Es cierto…¿q paso con el? – pregunto preocupada…

No nada... pero el esta muy preocupado por ti…

Tendré q verlo...¿me acompañas? – pidió nerviosa

Claro…vamos…

Muchas gracias Jess...vamos... – dieron paso aprisa y llegaron a la sala común –

¿Severus?...¿Severus estas aquí?...

¿Q quieres? – contestándole muy secamente…

Primero q no me hables así...

¿Y segundo? – sin cambiar el tono de su voz…

Q...q me digas ¿q estabas haciendo ahí?...Jess me dijo q…

¡¡¿Q…Q DEMONIOS HACIA AHI! ¡¡POR MERLIN ARA! ¿TU ME CREES UN IMBECIL NO? ¡¡RESPONDE! ¿QUE HACIAS CON EL?

NO ME GRITES...TU SABES Q ME INVITO AL BAILE...POR ESO…

¡¡SI TE GRITO…SABIAS QUE ERA LUNA LLENA…SABIAS QUE EL ES UN LICANTROPO ¿Y AUN ASI SALISTE CON EL!

¡¡¿DE Q DEMONIOS HABLAS? YO NO SABIA NADA DE Q ERA UN HOMBRE LOBO! – evitando responder lo ultimo viendo hacia otro lado – ¡¡Y TU SABES POR Q SALI CON EL…CREI Q HABIA QUEDADO CLARO!

¡¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO HABLES! SE QUE MIENTES…ERES MI SANGRE Y ME PREOCUPO POR TI…AUN ASI ENTREGAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS A ALGUIEN COMO ESO!

¡¡ESTA BIEN...ESTA BIEN…SI SALI CON EL POR GUSTO...Y SI...SI LO QUIERO ¿CONTENTO?...PERO EL PUNTO ES Q ESTABAS AHÍ CUANDO YO TE PEDI Q T FUERAS… TU Y YO SOMOS COMO HERMANOS…DEBISTE HABER CONFIADO EN MI...CASI TE ATACA!

¡¡¿Y QUE? QUE ME ATAQUE SI QUIERE…YO SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERTE...¿QUE DICES? ¿QUE LO QUIERES? ¿ESTAS LOCA?...EL PODRIA HACERTE DAÑO! HOY TUVISTE SUERTE – estaba realmente fuera de si – ¡¡ARA…ESCUCHAME BIEN TE PROHIBO ENTABLAR UNA RELACION CON EL…INCLUSO SI EL LLEGA A SENTIR ALGO…MI PRIMA CON UNO COMO ESOS NUNCA!

¡¡TU NO PUEDES PROHIBIRME NADA SEVERUS...PERO SI TANTO T TRANQUILIZA NO LO VERE MAS! – dijo recordando las palabras de Remus le susurro cuando se separo de ella…"Pero…tienes q alejarte de mi…"

_A estas alturas toda la sala común estaba oyéndolos discutir…Ara dio por terminada la discusión dándose la vuelta y subiendo a los dormitorios de chicas…Snape pateo un par de mesas…_

¿Ves?...te lo dije…salio igualita q Richard – le dijo Narcisa a Paris con una sonrisa de satisfacción Paris no salía de su asombro…

¿Quieres callarte Narcisa? – dijo Jess molesta…

Mira Jess si te va a molestar q diga la verdad será mejor q tu y tu traidora amiguita se vayan buscando nuevas compañías…por q dudo mucho q encuentren apoyo aquí…¿verdad Paris?

S…si…Narcisa tiene razón nosotras no nos juntamos con traidoras a la sangre…

¡¡¿Saben q?...váyanse al demonio! – dijo Jess enojada y fue con Ara…


	8. Chapter 8

_A la mañana siguiente… todo parecía ser normal…de no ser por q Sirius y James aun no hablaban con Remus y por q Ara no tenia mas apoyo q el de Jess y Snape quien había hecho las paces con ella luego de q toda la demás sala de Slytherin le retirara la palabra aquella misma mañana…a ella parecía no importarle mucho q Narcisa dejara de hablarle pero sin embargo le dolía mucho de Paris habían sido amigas desde el primer día q pisaron Hogwarts y ahora se había ido sin despedirse de ella…todos bajaron al comedor a desayunar el comedor había sido restaurado y lucía tan bello como siempre…_

¿Crees q ya se le haya pasado? – dijo Sirius a James mirando a Remus…acaban de entrar al gran comedor y se habían sentado lejos de el…

No lo se…eso espero – decía James algo malhumorado…Lily se acerco a Remus junto con Arwen…

Arriba ese animo Remus – decía Lily

¿Me hablan después de saber lo q soy?

Lo q eres es un gran ser humano…por eso somos tus amigas – dijo Arwen sonriendo…

Ella tiene razón…así como a James y Sirius no les importa…ni a Arwen…ni a mi y mucho menos a Ara Prince nos importa…

Por cierto ¿has hablado con ella? – pregunto Arwen…este negó…

¿Por q?...creo q ustedes tienen mucho de q hablar…mira ahí viene…habla con ella ¿si? – y volvieron a sus asientos…

_Remus volteo hacia la puerta del gran comedor y en efecto Ara estaba entrando…se miraron mutuamente…después ella bajo la mirada y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin junto con Jess…se sentaron y poco después llegaron las lechuzas con el correo…_

Bueno tal ves estaba algo aturdido después de lo q paso…tal ves deberíamos hablar con el y hacerlo entrar en razón…

Puede q tengas razón Padfoot…vamos – fueron hacia donde estaba el…

Moony... tenemos que hablar...

Y esta ves si q nos vas a escuchar – este los miró ya sabía a donde iba la conversación

Nosotros solamente tratamos de ayudarte...sí AYUDARTE...¿QUÉ PARTE DE ESO NO ENTENDISTE?

Se arriesgaron demasiado ¿por q no solo se fueron con as chicas?...¿por q?

¡¡Por q te queremos Moony!

Y Ara Prince también… – agregó Sirius…Remus hizo como q no loe escucho…

¡¡Pero no se tenían q arriesgar así!

¡¡¿CÓMO NO ME VOY A ARRIESGAR POR UN AMIGO? ¿ESTÁS LOCO!

Prongs...tranquilo…Moony yo estoy de acuerdo con el...nos arriesgamos por q eres nuestro amigo

¡¡Pero les podía haber pasado algo muy grave!

¡¡¿Y qué importa si de un amigo se trata! – dijo James golpeando la mesa…

¡¡Importa mucho si arriesgan si vida!

¡¡Lo hemos echo innumerables veces! – respondió Sirius

¡¡Pero esta vez el peligro fue mayor!

¡¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO Y QUE HARÍAMOS LO QUE SEA POR TI!

Pero… – dijo mirando hacia abajo…

Pero nada Moony…ya no sigas diciendo tonterías ¿de acuerdo? – este asintió…

No tengo hambre iré al campo de quidditch ¿me alcanzan allá? – dijo James…

Claro Prongs…enseguida vamos – James se paro y salio el gran comedor…

_En la mesa de Slytherin…_

¿Por q estas tan desanimada Ara? – pregunto Jess al ver la cara de esta…

No es nada importante Jess – doblando la carta q había recibido…

No te creo…¿q pasa?...

En serio no es nada...nada q tenga remedio – susurro esto ultimo…

Todo tiene remedio…vamos Ara no me asustes…dime ¿q puedo hacer por ti?

Nada…ya déjalo Jess...

No…no puedo…eres mi amiga Ara…

En serio Jess...no tienes q hacer nada... – salio del comedor dejando casi intacto el plato…no pudo evitar mirar a Remus…siguió su camino…

Bueno ¿vamos con Prongs? – pregunto Sirius q ya había terminado de desayunar…

Claro…vamos – dijo este…ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron al campo de quidditch…Snape los fulmino con la mirada (en especial a Remus) cuando entro al comedor…se sentó con Jess…

Buenos días… – dijo secamente…

Buenas Sev… – contesto normalmente…

¿Dónde esta Ara?...

No se Sev…estaba muy rara…tenía una carta en sus manos…pero…

Ya veo…no tengo hambre…¿me acompañas a buscarla?...

Claro Sev…vamos – se pusieron de pie y fueron a buscarla…

Vamos al lago…tengo un presentimiento – Jess asintió…se dirigieron al lago donde efectivamente estaba Ara sentada en el pasto con la mirada perdida…Snape se puso detrás de ella…

¿Q te pasa? – pregunto…

Nada...solo pienso – contesto muy distante…

No mientas...te conozco muy bien y se q me estas mintiendo…

Recibí una carta...

¿También te lo dijeron cierto?

Vaya…hasta en eso se ponen de acuerdo nuestros padres ¿eh? – dijo irónicamente Jess los veía confundida – sabíamos q esto pasaría y si se enteraran del "numerito" q hice anoche…

¿Q sucede? – mirándolos preocupada…

¿Has oído de un mago oscuro q esta reclutando gente?

Había escuchado algo…

Nuestros padres han decidido q nos unamos a el…pero Ara no quiere...y eso le va a traer muchos problemas y mas aun si en casa se enteran de lo q paso ayer con Lupin...tu sabes lo q paso con Richard y mi tío no va a permitir q Ara se niegue…

Así q voy a tener q hacerlo...

No si no quieres... – dijo Jess…

No me queda de otra...

Pero es tu decisión Ara…

Desde hace 2 años q no decido nada por mi cuenta Jess…he sentido en carne propia lo mismo q Richard sentía antes de irse…q no soy mas q un títere de mi padre…

_Hubo un momento de silencio…q se rompió por una voz conocida..._

Ara…¿podemos hablar? – Remus había dejado a sus amigos para ir con ella…

Claro Remus – fracasando en su intento por sonreír…

Seguiremos hablando mas tarde Ara – fulmino a Remus con la mirada y se fue con Jess alejándose de ellos…Ara se puso de pie y se giro hacia Remus…

Eh…discúlpame por lo de ayer – dijo nervioso y sonrojado…

No tengo nada q perdonarte Remus... – bajo la mirada…no podía ver esos ojos…no quería…el levantó su rostro haciendo q volviera a mirarlo…

Claro q si te trate algo mal ayer y tu solo me querías ayudar…gracias – y la abrazo…

Q bueno q lo ves así Remus... – sin atreverse a abrazarlo…así seria mas fácil q pudiera dejarlo ir...derramo una lagrima…se separo de el…

¿Por q lloras Ara? – la miró preocupado…

Fue un discurso muy conmovedor Remus – limpiándose las lagrimas…

No me mientas…

Esta bien…es por q ahora soy yo la q te pide q te alejes de mi – dijo derramando mas lagrimas

Yo…yo…yo no puedo hacer eso…te amo Ara…

Yo también te amo pero…tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se van a separar mas de lo q te puedas imaginar...y no voy a soportar perderte – dijo llorando…

Pero si lo deseamos podemos seguir juntos... – volviendo a abrazarla – deja de llorar…

No…no puedo...no podemos Remus – sin dejar de llorar…

Claro q podemos…Ara no llores, si lo deseamos no nos separaremos

Es lo q mas quiero...no tener q separarme de ti jamás – el dolor la estaba matando…

Ara no llores, si no harás q yo también lo haga – lentamente resbalaban lagrimas por su rostro

Es q no puedo evitarlo...

¡¡Claro q puedes! por Dios tu escoges el camino de tu vida…

No Remus…tú no entiendes...aun cuando fuera cierto...

¿Q no entiendes tu q te amo…te adoro y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida

Yo también pero...no puede ser...nunca nos dejarían...

¿Quienes? ¿Quienes no nos dejarían?...

Eso no importa…nunca me van a dejar abandonarlos...nunca podremos estar juntos…nunca… – se separo de el y salio corriendo hacia el castillo…Remus se quedo donde estaba…Sirius y James se acercaron a el y se lo llevaron a la sala de Gryffindor…

¿Q crees q haya pasado Sev?...

Ara se estaba despidiendo...

Pero ¿ella tenía q hacer eso?...¿no puedes hacer algo?...

No...Ara tuvo q elegir y ya eligió…por mi mejor q se despida de el...

Pero ¿no entiendes k se quieren?

Existe una gran diferencia entre entender y aceptar…y yo no puedo aceptar perder a la única persona a la q considero mi familia…

Entonces no la quieres tanto como dices…le estas dando la espalada cuando mas te necesita…necesita q la apoyes q la entiendas…¡¡por Dios necesita q la ayudes a ser feliz...si en verdad la quieres ayúdala! – dicho esto se alejo de el…

_Paso una semana desde el día del baile…Ara hacia todo lo posible por no toparse con Remus…no resistiría verlo…comía antes q todos, estaba en clase antes q todos en clase, era la primera en salir, entre clases regresaba a la sala común, etc… _


	9. Chapter 9

_Los carruajes estarían listos pronto para llevarlos a Hogsmeade a tomar el tren…tenia q tomar una decisión camino un poco hasta el claro donde ella lo había salvado…donde se dio cuenta de lo q Lupin significaba para ella…entonces ¿por q no hacia lo mismo q Richard y huía? ¿por q?...recordó un poco el día q Richard se fue…ella lo había dejado irse…ella sabia a lo q se atenía al dejarlo ir…ella se sacrifico para q el pudiera ser feliz…¿a eso se refería Jess?...¿acaso Ara quiere tanto a su hermano q no le importa ser como ella mismo dijo "el títere de su padre" con tal de saber q Richard es feliz?…tenía q hablar con ella…fue a buscarla a la sala común…_

Necesito q hablemos sobre Lupin…

Sev ya te dije todo…ya no volveré a verlo ¿q mas quieres?

¿POR Q EL ARA?…DE TANTOS CHICOS ¿POR Q PRECISAMENTE T FIJASTE EN LUPIN?

¡¡NO SE SEV!...¡¡NO SE POR Q EL…EN EL CORAZÓN NO SE MANDA…SEV POR FAVOR DEJA YA DE TORTURARME! – derramando varias lagrimas… – ¡¡HE TENIDO UNA SEMANA ESPANTOSA…NADIE ME DIRIGE LA PALABRA…PERDI A MI MEJOR AMIGA…TENGO Q SEPARARME DE REMUS PARA SIEMPRE Y ENCIMA ¿TU ME RECLAMAS! ¡¡¿Q NADIE PUEDE COMPRENDER Q ME ESTOY MURIENDO POR DENTRO! – subió a la habitación de chicas y se tiro a la cama a llorar…Snape se quedo donde estaba…esto iba mas allá de lo q esperaba por respuesta…

_Mientras tanto en la sala de Gryffindor…_

Hey Moony yo quería disculparme contigo – dijo Sirius

¿Disculparte?...¿de q hablas Padfoot? – pregunto extrañado…

Fui yo quien hizo mal el calculo del día en q salio la luna llena y…

No te preocupes Padfoot no fue tu culpa…yo t di el mapa lunar del mes pasado por error…fui yo quien tuvo la culpa – dijo algo triste todo lo q tuviera q ver con esa noche le hacia recordar la lejanía de Ara…

¿No has podido hablar con ella verdad? – pregunto James…

No…se las ingenia muy bien para no toparse conmigo…y en los recesos se queda en su sala común…Jess me lo dijo…

¿Y Jess no te dijo algún otro motivo por el cual Ara tomo esa decisión?...es decir te menciono algo de sus padres pero…¿de cuando acá los padres pueden impedirnos algo siendo ya mayores de edad?...Moony la verdad yo creo q hay algo mas detrás de esto…

Yo también lo he pensado Sirius pero…¿q podría ser?...quisiera hablar con ella decirle q podemos enfrentar juntos lo q sea…

Tendrá q salir para tomar el carruaje…podemos usar el mapa y sorprenderla en algún pasillo – sugirió James…en eso entraron Lily y Arwen…

Remus…alguien quiere hablar contigo – dijo Lily

¿Y por q no entra? – dijo Sirius

Por q no es de Gryffindor – respondió Arwen… a Remus se le ilumino la mirada…posiblemente Ara se había decidido a hablar de nuevo con el – esta afuera…en las escaleras…

_Paso cerca de 2 horas y ya casi era hora de abordar los carruajes…una rubia trasladaba su baúl escaleras arriba hacia apenas 5 min. había recibido una nota de Snape…_

_Encuéntrame ahora mismo en el 7mo piso antes de tomar el carruaje…necesito q hablemos de nuevo antes de irnos…_

_Severus_

_Después de eso venia una serie de indicaciones de ¿Cómo encontrar una puerta?...¿de q se trataba todo eso? Había pasado innumerables veces por ese pasillo y en el lugar donde marcaba la puerta no había más q un tramo vacío de pared y enfrente un enorme tapiz…pero al llegar en ves de la pared se encontraba una puerta brillante justo donde Snape la había citado…¿Cómo se le ocurría citarla cuando estaban por abordar los carruajes?..._

Bueno mejor veo q quiere rápido antes de se nos vayan los carruajes – pensó…giro la perilla y entro…ahí no estaba Snape sino Remus…ella intento salir…pero la puerta se cerro y quedo sellada…

No pienso dejarte ir – avanzó hacia ella y la tomo de la mano…

Remus…¿q intentas?...vamos a perder el tren – decía mientras trataba de zafarse…

¿Y para q queremos el tren sino vamos a Londres? – pregunto sonriendo…llevándola a uno de los sillones… sin soltarla se sentó y ella no tuvo mas remedio q imitarlo…

¿De q estas hablando?...¿como q no vamos a Londres?... – mirando el lugar donde estaban…Ara nunca había visto esa sala antes… – ¿de donde salio esta sala?...

Se llama la sala de los menesteres…solo aparece cuando realmente necesitas algo…como una chimenea – sonriendo…ella lo miro extrañada pero el omitió el detalle y continuo – tienes q pasar 3 veces en frente de la puerta y pensar en lo q deseas…me hicieron el favor de abrírmela – ella aun lo miraba extrañada – ¿aun no lo entiendes?...huiremos juntos…

¿Q dices?...no Remus yo no puedo…¿A dónde iríamos?...además nos perseguirían…

No te preocupes nunca nos encontraran y si tenemos a donde ir – mostrándole unas llaves…

Remus esto es muy precipitado…yo no puedo…

¿Quieres estar siempre conmigo si o no?

Ya sabes q si pero mis padres…ellos no…ellos quieren q…

No tienes q ser lo q quieren q seas…sino lo q tu elijas ser…tu puedes elegir Ara – ella lo miro sorprendida esas palabras… – yo creo q tu hermano tiene mucha razón en eso y no creo le agradaría saber q esta sería la segunda ves q te sacrificas por el…

¿Cómo sabes de mi hermano?...¿como es q sabes todo eso?... – dijo muy sorprendida

Eso no importa…lo q importa es q podemos irnos y ser felices…juntos…

Pero…¿Quién t dio esas llaves?...

_FLASH BACK_

_Remus salio de la sala de Gryffindor a paso rápido y fue hacia las escaleras…_

Ven conmigo – el castaño asintió…y fueron a un aula vacía

¿Q sucede? ¿por q me traes aquí?...

¿La amas?...¿en verdad amas a Ara?...

Más q a mi vida – respondió Lupin…

¿Tanto como para llevártela lejos de Londres donde no puedan encontrarlos?...

Desde luego…haré lo q sea por estar con ella…

Entonces toma esto – le entregó unas llaves – llévatela…llévatela lejos y no permitas q sus padres los encuentren…

Pero…esto es…¿estas seguro?...

Llévatela antes de q cambie de opinión Lupin…mira q te estoy entregando a la única persona q he querido en la vida…

Snape…yo…¿Cómo agradecerte?...

¡¡Llevándotela ya!...y nunca le digas nada de esto…esto se queda entre tu y yo…¿entendido? – Remus asintió – ahora…tengo algo mas q decirte…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Eso tampoco importa…lo q importa es q podemos irnos de aquí…irnos a donde no nos encuentren…¿q dices? ¿aceptas?... – ella lo miro… – piensa en lo felices q seremos…te prometo q nunca dejare q nos encuentre tu padre…te lo juro…

Claro q acepto…te amo Remus… – lagrimas de felicidad salieron de su rostro…

Yo también te amo Ara – la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía el…ella le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y lo beso…

_Fue el beso mas esperado y el mas dulce q hubiera sido dado antes…ninguno quería q se terminara ese momento…ya no importaba si los carruajes se iban…ni cuanto se molestara su padre cuando se enterara de q ella no volvería…ni q el fuera un licántropo…ni q Snape hubiera tratado de q ella no se enterara de la charla con Remus por q Ara no era tonta ¿Quién mas pudo decirle a Remus las exactas palabras q Richard le dijo antes de irse sino Snape?...ahora lo q importaba era q estaba con el…con Remus…la persona q mas amaba en el mundo…ahora empezarían una nueva vida…juntos…_

_De eso ya han pasado 4 años…Lily y James se habían casado al igual a Sirius y Arwen…pero Remus y Ara no creían q un papel fuera a unirlos mas q su amor…de modo q seguían viviendo en unión libre…era la mañana de Navidad…Ara, Arwen y Lily estaban en la casa de esta ultima en el valle Godric alistando todo para la cena de esa noche…mientras q los hombres hacían las compras de ultimo minuto…_

Ara ¿Cómo vas con los adornos? – pregunto Lily desde la cocina

Casi termino Lily…Arwen ¿Dónde pusiste la caja de esferas? – desde el recibidor…

Te las deje ahí en la sala… – dijo mientras sacaba la vajilla en el comedor

Ya te la llevo Ara… – Lily fue por la caja y se la entrego – esta quedando todo muy bien…

Si verdad – vio como Lily se balanceaba poniéndose pálida – ¿estas bien?

Si…solo un mareo es todo…

Entonces siéntate – dijo Arwen…Lily se sentó – ¿un mareo?...Lily…¿no será q? – ella las miro sonriente…

Lily ¿estas embarazada? – preguntaron emocionadas…ella asintió sonriendo…

¡¡Felicidades!...¿por q no nos habías dicho? – dijo Ara abrazándola…

Quería q fuera una sorpresa…

Entonces James no lo sabe…¡¡Q emoción! – dijo Arwen abrazándola

No…pensaba decírselo a todos esta noche…

Bueno pues entonces t guardaremos el secreto hasta esta noche…

Gracias chicas…¿y ustedes para cuando eh?...sería muy lindo si estuviéramos todas embarazadas a la vez…

Si…sería genial…ya quiero tener en mis brazos a mi querida Anabella – dijo Arwen

¿Y tu como sabes q será niña? – pregunto Ara…

Simple…en mi familia la primogénita siempre es mujer…

Ya hasta nombre le pusiste…Anabella es un bonito nombre…

Si…me gusta mucho ese nombre…¿Y tu Ara q quisieras tener?...

No importa mucho el sexo…siempre q este sano…

Pues haber si se van poniendo las pilas por quiero q mi bebe tenga con quien jugar… – dijo guiñando el ojo y riendo…Arwen y Ara rieron con ella…

_¿FIN?_


End file.
